


Emperor's Wrath in Westeros

by Rapidnoob



Series: Darth Wrath's adventures trilogy [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Coruscant (Star Wars), Essos, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Jedi trolling, My end notes cost a piece of Bantha shit, Pre and Past Darth Plagueis's the Wise Tragedy, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Self-Insert, Sith Jar Jar Binks, Summerhall (ASoIaF), Valyria, Westeros, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapidnoob/pseuds/Rapidnoob
Summary: I woke up in a body of a Sith warrior. What will happen, when I crash  land in Westeros? Find out by reading!
Relationships: Lt. Pierce/Vette (Star Wars), Tywin Lannister & Brightroar, Vette & Male Sith Warrior
Series: Darth Wrath's adventures trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618603
Comments: 17
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reincarnated As A Sith](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545461) by MikeX713. 



> Hey guys! This is my second story. Hope ya enjoy! See ya later.

Chapter one  
I suddenly woke up. First thing I saw was a metal ceiling. Than I tried to breathe. 'Fuck me, I sound like Darth Vader.' I thought. In just three seconds after this I felt good, but not in the *cough, cough* way. My vision turned black and red. 'So, this is the feeling of the Dark Side of the Force.' I thought and fought back. My vision turned back to normal and I tried to stand up. And I saw a blue Twi'lek. "Vette! Where are we!" I said to her. She looked at me and answered "in hyperspace Boss. We escaped from the slaughter on Naboo." I nodded. That was a bit good for me, but we were still in hyperspace and without a FUCKING tracking position! This won't end good.  
I found my personal holo-transmitter and turned it on. "Pierce! Quinn! Turn off the lightspeed! Now!" I shouted at them. Quinn nodded and ended the transmission. And we crashed to the ground of unknown planet. "Vette? You alright?" I asked. "Yes, Boss. I am." the blue Twi'lek answered. I went out of my "chamber" to the cockpit and saw a hand looking from some durasteel, that was wall. I picked up the body under it. "Jaesa! Wake up!" I said to the corpse. "Nooooo!" I shouted like Darth Vader. My padawan is dead. I rushed to the cockpit. That was even worse.  
Broonmark and Quinn were dead and Pierce was injured. 'Dammit! My Wookie eater is dead. My psycho is dead. And one of my pilots too.' I thought and went to the second human, that survived the crash. I used the Jedi healing with a smirk on my face. "Thanks." said Pierce weakly. I turned around in the shipwreck's cockpit and I saw a destroyed droid. 'At least, IT won't piss me off.' I thought.  
"I'll go to look out. We need to know, where we landed." I said and used the new exit in my shipwreck. I examined my ship and shouted at Pierce "the Fury is OK. We can repair her, but it will take years." I then looked at the surrounding ground. 'We're in the North of Westeros. But what era?' I thought as I looked at the Wall, that was behind me, when I got out of Fury. After that looking around I went to the place, where was durasteel once and I found some shipment boxes. I opened them up, but there were just meal and some droid parts.  
"Pierce! Vette! Come here!" I shouted at the ship. They were at my spot in just a minute. "What's up, Boss?" Vette asked. "We can build a HK model droid. Look at the parts in the boxes." I answered.  
\----------------------------line break------------------------line break-------  
9 years old Brandon Stark looked at the sky. It was a nice day on the Wall. He was here with his father. He looked at the sky. 'A nice after-' he thought. But a falling star caught his eyes and mind. Two watchmen saw it too. "That's weird. A fallin' star in da middle of day! We need to tell it to da maester." one of them said. "Ya'r right! Maester Aemon will know what to do!" the second one answered. And they left. "Bran! Go to your room. Falling stars are for maesters. His father said, as he went to the lift. Bran decided to follow him and sneak out of Castle Black.  
After eight minutes he sneaked out with a horse and he rode to the place, where it crashed. He was just halfway to the fallen star, when… five tribesmen jumped from their cover. " What are ya doin' here lil' boy?" one of them asked. And before Bran noticed, he was sent unconscious, but no one of his captors ( and even he ) did not know, that they were watched.  
\------------------------line break------------------------line break---------  
I watched the tribesmen, as they brought unconscious boy with them. They were walking 3 minutes, until they reached their camp. I readied my lightsaber and attacked. They were surprised, but they quickly started firing arrows. I blocked them like Ben Skywalker aka. Kylo Ren. The tribesmen unleashed all of their soldiers, but I was ready. I tossed my lightsaber and pulled it back with the help from the Force. I repeated this move twice and all of them were dead.  
I walked through the encampment and I saw the boy in the biggest one. I moved to him, but a voice from behind made me to turn around. "Leave him alone! He's my son!" shouted the voice of a man that was in early forties. "Why? I killed all of that savages to save him!" I answered. This answer surprised the man. "ALONE?! HOW DID YOU SURVIVED ALONE AND WITHOUT BEING WOUNDED?!" he asked. "I just did. Don't ask me." I said while I waved my hand. "I don't ask you about it." he said. Than walked in a old man in black robes with a chain on him. "Maester Aemon." I hissed.  
After four seconds the boy woke up and said "father? I wanted to find the fallen star, but the sav-." The man interrupted him. "YOU COULD DIE! BRANDON STARK, YOU HAVE HOUSE ARREST!" Brandon rolled his eyes and said "fine! But who saved me?" I hid my lightsaber better. "I did it. Alone. But I am not a Faceless man. I was just lucky." I answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I and my "crew" go to Winterfell and try to find a keep for me. And surprise included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one.

Chapter two  
I went out from the encampment and turned on my holo transmitter. "Vette! Pierce! We're in a feudal world and pre-space travel too." I said. Pierce sighed. "And the droid?" I asked. "He's almost done, Boss." Vette answered. "Oh, and use a holoprojector. I don't want you dead. Do yourself a human-like disguise. And for HK too." I continued. "OK. We'll do it, Boss." Vette said. I then stepped out of shadows.  
"Who are you! Tell us!" Rickard shouted. "I am a Sith lord. My name is Darth Wrath." I answered. "What is a Sith lord?" Brandon asked. "It's a type of a warrior monk. I am the only survivor from my ranks." I said. "But I didn't survived alone. I have three other people with me." I continued.  
"So, Darth Wrath, just four Siths remaining?" Rickard asked. "No, I am the only Sith left. Those three are my friends." I said. "What is that thing, you have clipped to your belt." maester Aemon pointed at my belt. "That's what's left from my sword." I said.  
\-------------------line break-----------------line break---------------------  
I looked at the Winterfell with Pierce, Vette and HK-85. It was more magnificent, than I saw in Game of Thrones. "This is one of the strongest Seats of Power in here." I said. "Query: I can destroy this SOP in an hour with just a blaster." HK said. "Shut up Henry Kevin!" I shouted at the droid with his disguise name. Yep! I have HK-47, but with bigger ego and a crafted E-11 blaster, that was looking like a crossbow, when it was hid by holoprojector. It took another hour to get to Winterfell.  
\-------------------line break----------------line break---------------------  
Brandon looked at his savior and he was surprised. That "lord" and his friends weren't amazed by Winterfell. Everyone else would be amazed, but they looked like, that they saw something more magnificent. Than he looked at his mother. She was looking angry. Ned, Ben and Lya were just looking at those newcomers. "Brandon-Stark-what-did-you-thought?! You-could-die-by-that-savages'-hands!" she screamed.  
"Lady Lyarra, I think, that beating your own son here is not good for his reputation as a next lord of Winterfell and lord Paramount of the North." said a cloaked man, that had deep black and red robes on him.  
"Who are you?!" she asked. "My name is Darth Wrath and I saved your son. Alone. It cost me blade of my sword." he answered. "And what do you want?" lady Lyarra asked again. "Just a safe place, where I can rebuild my order. Not too cold, nor too hot. And still livable." Darth Wrath said. "We have just Moat Cailin, that fits your criteria the most." her husband answered.  
\------------------line break-----------------line break---------------------  
"Nah. It's looking like, that you want to use me as a first line of defence. I think, that I need to talk about this with the king." I said. "Pierce. Tell them about our history." Vette demanded. "Gods! Vette! Stop telling him, what to do!" I snapped. "And Henry Kevin, do not say something, that will get me angry or upset." I continued. "I am surprised, that you found out my lord Wrath." HK answered completely like a human.  
The Starks were surprised about my reflexes. But young Eddard wasn't. I looked at him and he his behind his mother's skirts. Ha! I remember, that every boy back at Earth was like this young boy, that will be lord Stark. But when I looked at little Benjen… I felt a twinge in the Force. That boy was a freakin' Force sensitive! Well shit!  
"Boss! What's up?" Vette said. "I felt a Force sensitive in here. It's one of the younger boys. I think… this one." I said and pointed at Benjen. Vette nodded. No one of the Starks even noticed. "This is maester Willis." lord Rickard said. 'Oh shit! That one traitor! He needs to die before the turney in Lannisport!' I thought.  
I than led my Twi'lek, lieutenant and droid assassin through the Winterfell to our bedrooms. "I'll get tomorrow weapons for us." I said to Vette and Pierce. They looked at me and said "not that pri-." But I interrupted them. "We need them for our disguise. And go to bed." was all they got from me, before I closed the door to my chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! Hope ya enjoy! See ya later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream and create a sword with Sith alchemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one.

Chapter three  
After that thing I said to Pierce and Vette I went to my bed. It was big and too much comfy for my new body. I took off my clothes and saw, that they were for marauder class Sith. I found a mirror and looked at me. I looked agile and strong. 'At least, I am looking like the Hound.' I thought. I lied down and fell asleep. I had a nice dream. I was walking to the Iron throne and sat on it. All of the lords bowed to me, but one person didn't. The person was small and had a mask. That person moved too fast even for my acolytes. I used a Force push and saw a white creature with horns on its head. The White walker threw his spear and killed me.  
I woke up sweating. 'What was that dream?' I thought. When I dressed I left the room. Outside of it was a servant. He looked at me with fear and said "lord Rickard requests your presence in the main hall, Darth Wrath." I nodded at this. "I'll go with you, but with Vette and Pierce." I answered. "They're already there waiting for you." he said. I looked at him. "Than, lead the way." I commanded. He bowed and went out from the guest's quarters.  
\---------------line break--------------line break------------line break-----  
Vette looked at Pierce and smiled. "Stop it Vette! Please!" he said to her. Her disgusted form was more beautiful, than her natural. She knew it. And she loved her disguise. "Vette! Stop teasing admiral Pierce! If you don't, I will let the guards to do everything they want with you!" shouted Darth Wrath. "Sorry, Boss! It won't happen next time!" Vette said. When he came to them, the servant opened the door. And they went in.  
\---------------line break------------line break--------------line break-----  
Brandon saw his savior and two his friends. "Where's Henry Kevin?" he asked. "He doesn't feel good. And don't send the maester to him. He'll try to kill him." answered Darth Wrath. "Sit down, please." his father said. They sat and the Sith put down his hood. Under it was a beautiful face. Short black hair and blue eyes were the only parts of his face, that he his under it. His mother gasped. "That's better." the Sith said.  
\---------------line break----------line break----------------line break-----  
When the breakfast was done I went to the smithy. The blacksmith showed me his goodies, but I bought two swords and daggers (on the Stark's bet) and I looked at one of the smaller anvils. And I used the Sith alchemy. The blacksmith rushed away and screamed "sorcerer! Sorcerer! He'll kill us all!" I laughed and looked at my new sword. It was looking like a Valyrian steel. "Vette! Pierce! Come here!" I shouted. They came to me. "What's up, Boss?" Vette asked. "I have the weapons." I answered and gave them their swords and daggers.  
\------------line break-------------line break----------------line break-----  
Benjen tried to chase Lyanna, but she had the faster horse.  
He almost caught her, when they heard a screaming blacksmith. "Sorcerer! Sorcerer! He'll kill us all!" he screamed. Benjen rode to him and asked "who? Who is the sorcerer?" The blacksmith looked at him. "The Sith. He changed the smallest anvil into a sword. A Dornish scabbard." the blacksmith answered.   
Benjen rushed to the smithy and felt… something, when he looked at Darth Wrath. He tried to escape, but the Sith saw him. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here? A spy? Hey Vette! He's fifty times worse than Cipher 9! But I didn't notice him, when he came here!" Darth Wrath called at the woman. "Hey! We don't bite!" called Pierce, when Benjen tried to escape. And Benjen rushed away, like he had the Others breathing at his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! Hope ya enjoy! See ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The egoistic maester dies and the Mad king enters the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter four  
"You scared Mikken and Benjen! Why?!" shouted lord Rickard at me. "I didn't mean to. I just used my blacksmithing ability. To use it, I just need to recite the Sith code in original language of the true Sith." I answered. "No! That's the speech of the Others!" said the scared Mikken. "White walkers can't talk." I countered. "How did you know this?" asked Rickard and the maester in unison. "The ancient Sith fought them. The Night king's land was ten times bigger, than the whole Westeros, while you build the Wall. He tried to kill us, but fled just after ten minutes of fight." I answered.   
"What type of weapons you used?" asked the maester. "We used weaker type of Valyrian steel." I said. "What's the reci-?" the maester tried to ask, but I interrupted him. "I don't tell you. And I see your mind. It's full of egoism and your biggest desire is ruling the whole Planetos." Lord Rickard looked confused. "THAT'S A LIE!" Willis tried to defend himself. "If you try to deny it, then you're guilty ten times more!" I countered. The maester turned pale. 'I got you!' I thought.  
\------------line break--------------line break---------------line break-----  
Maester Luwin looked at the sigil on the message. It was gray with a direwolf. Archmaester Marwyn said "open it. And read, what's inside." Luwin nodded and turned pale. "What is it?" the archmaester asked. "The maester at Winterfell was an egoistic brat. He wanted to rule the whole Planetos. And this was discovered, thanks to a mind reading ability of someone called Darth Wrath. That one is able to craft Valyrian steel and kill the whole northern tribe alone." Luwin said. "They need a new maester. Luwin, you will go to Winterfell and be the new maester there." archmaester said and Luwin went to his chamber.  
\------------line break--------------line break---------------line break-----  
It was a week after the execution of that bastard-turned maester and I with Vette, Pierce and HK-85 were just fifty meters from the Twins. It was still the ugliest castle ever made, but lord Rickard said, that we must go through it. And he went with us there. He also wanted to go to King's Landing. In two minutes went out some of ol' Walder's bastards and legitime sons. "Halt, travelers!" shouted one of them. "We need to cross the river!" answered lord Rickard. "Who wants it?" demanded Black Walder. "Lord Rickard of house Stark, lord Paramount of the North." he said. They were shocked for a second and rushed back to the Twins.  
After ten minutes we finally crossed the river and I said "I think, that ol' Walder wants a more noble kids. He'll try to marry into Riverrun or Winterfell. And those weasels will be everywhere." Lord Rickard nodded at this. Pierce looked at the map. "Two weeks to reach King's Landing." he said. Vette sighed. "What is it?" I asked. "Nothing, Boss." she answered. "Really? And that two weeks thing?" I said. Vette rolled her eyes. "Ha! You hate that long travel! Right?" I guessed. "Yes, Boss." she answered. I and Pierce laughed. Her cheeks turned red. "Stop it." she said and laughed too. Ah, It's nice to laugh.  
\------------line break---------------line break--------------line break-----  
King Aerys II sat on the Iron throne. He wanted to know any new things from the Seven kingdoms. "Speak, Spider!" he shouted at his master of whisperers. "My king, there are news from the North. The maester of Winterfell was executed. And lord of Winterfell is on his way here." he answered. "And?" Aerys II asked. "With him are going four strangers. One of them can do a Valyrian steel sword from just a little amount of iron." Spider answered. "He can be useful! Seize him!" the Mad king shouted and ended this meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! Hope ya enjoy! See ya later!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally meet the Mad king and chose a keep of my liking. And Luwin gets to Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter five  
We rode in forest near Harrenhal, when the sellswords attacked. They had good, but rusty equipment. I rolled my eyes and readied Wrath (the Valyrian steel sword I crafted). HK grabbed his crossbow, that he got from one of previous attackers. "The king is really mad!" I shouted. Vette and Pierce did a deceptive move. HK fired at their leader. That man died before he touched ground, but they stubbornly attacked us. "I AM THE CHAMPION OF THE STRANGER!" I shouted at them and Force-pushed the nearest one. HK shot that one, like I chose that one sellsword to die. And the four remaining hunters-turned prey rushed back to the forest.  
\-----------line break---------------line break---------------line break-----  
When maester Luwin looked at the Winterfell for the first time, he was impressed. The ancient keep had many secrets there and house Stark had more good prestige and honor, than the other noble houses together. Even they had just three bastards under reign of the Dragon. After ten minutes he looked at the guards on the wall. "Who are ya?! And what are ya doin' here?!" one of them said. "I am maester Luwin. The Citadel choose me as a new maester of Winterfell." Luwin answered. "Open da gate!" shouted the guard and Luwin went inside of the old keep.  
\----------line break----------------line break---------------line break-----  
Grand master Yoda felt something strange. The Force was more corrupted by the Dark Side, but at the same time not. And… the Force was… balanced? How is that possible? "To find the source we need." he said to the Jedi council. "Source of what, grand master?" asked master Windu. "Meditate you need now." Yoda answered. Master Windu meditated and instantly fell back. "What?! How is that possible? The Force is balanced. I… I can't believe it!" he said. "A secret is it now. The Senate no more work needs." Yoda answered. The masters nodded and grand master Yoda ended the meeting.  
\---------line break----------------line break----------------line break-----  
The sellswords attacked us three more times, before we reached the King's Landing. When we arrived, I grinned. It smelled worse, than I imagined. And if you try to breathe here for more than hour just with your nose… than rest in peace. Lord Rickard almost passed out after just twenty minutes. But when we saw the Iron throne… my first thought was: 'Oh shit! It's so fucking magnificent!' The Mad king looked at me. "Lord Stark! Is that the magical sword crafter? I want him!" I rolled my eyes. I don't want to be a Mad king's pet! "I am not a slave, nor a sellsword to buy. I am the last Sith lord and I need a keep to restore my order." I answered. The Mad king started to curse in high Valyrian. I used the Force to lift the Iron throne and rotate it for a good minute.  
The meeting continued for solid ten minutes. When it ended, I had from two keeps to choose: Harrenhal and Summerhall. It's good to be me. Both of them were suiting my criteria. The Mad king gave me a while day to consider. Summerhall could be repaired easily, but Harrenhal had walls, that no ladder can pass.  
"HK! Which keep is better?" I asked my droid. "Query: I think, that Harrenhal can have it's wooden parts faster repaired, but the stone… I think, that Summerhall can be rebuild faster and the walls can be built alongside it. My opinion: Summerhall is better for us." HK answered. I smiled. The Mad king won't be happy, that I'll take Summerhall, but hey! Faster rebuilding is better for me! And no one of my padawans will fight in Robert's Rebellion or in the War of Five Kings. The Emperor's Wrath will turn into the Wrath of the Galactic Republic, but first, I need to conquer Planetos and the Unknown Regions. Sorry, Palpy! When I'll get into the game, you'll lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! Hope ya enjoy! See ya later! And welcome to year 2020!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tell my decision to the Small council and go to Valyria. There is a surprise too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter six  
When the Mad king started another of those boring Small council meeting, he had a bad mood. His Hand looked around the table. "The stranger is still sleeping or what?" asked the Mad king. "My king, he's in the throne room now." answered his Spider. After a minute he went in. "What is your choice?" asked his Hand. "I picked up… the Summerhall. It is fitting all of my criteria. And can be repaired easily." the Sith said. Aerys turned pale first and than red. 'What?! You can't pick it up!' he shouted. "I can, because you gave me the permission." the Sith countered. And the Small council agreed.  
\-----------line break------------------line break------------line break-----  
So, I am now the lord of Summerhall. Thank you Tywin! "I need five tons of stone and seven tons of wood. The workers, that will repair my keep, will be from Essos. So, I'll need a ship to get there." I said to the master of Coin and the Hand. "And where you'll get the money?" Tywin asked. "I'll try to investigate the old Valyria. It will be a thousand times harder job, than wiping out the whole northern tribe alone, but I'll handle it." I answered. Tywin looked surprised. "And I'll try to find the Brightroar. I swear by the Gods Old and New." I continued. Tywin nodded, but the Mad king interrupted. "Bring me a dragon egg!" I nodded. "I'll try to find an egg for you, my king and for your wife and children too." I answered.  
When I found Vette, Pierce and HK, they were in my room. "We have a home now! It's called the Summerhall. HK, you will go with me to Essos and Valyria. Vette and Pierce, make sure, that the king sends to our keep five tons of stone and seven tones of wood. And have you the plans from HK?" I said. Vette and Pierce agreed. "Good. HK, we'll search in Valyria for five dragon eggs, one sword and tons of gold." I continued. "Questioned query: How looks the dragon egg and the sword?" HK asked. "Dragon egg has scales on it and the sword has a pommel with a golden lion's head on it. And I hope, that you all learned how it looks." I answered. They agreed and left my room.  
\------------line break---------------line break--------------line break-----  
Magister Illyrio offered me cup of wine. I took it and looked at his "servants". I hate slavery in both of my lifes. "So, my friend, what do you want?" he asked. "I want workers to repair my keep, but NO slaves." I answered. He looked at me with shock in his eyes. "What, my friend? We don't have slaves here in Pentos." he said. "I need just fifty workers. And I don't want to be in trouble with Braavos." I answered. The young magister nodded at this. "They'll be send to King's Landing in three days." he said. I nodded.   
"And which way to the Valyria is the fastest?" I asked. "My friend, I think, that you don't want to die. If you care for your life, than turn back to Westeros." I looked at him. "I am not scared from big squids. I think, that these bastards are the REAL Doom." I answered. "So, good luck, my friend." he said and after two hours I was back at my boat.  
\------------line break-------------line break----------------line break-----  
When we landed at the shores of what's left from Valyria, the first thing we saw were thirty Stone men. I readied my lightsaber and HK his blaster. Our westerosi sailors stayed in Pentos, but magister Illyrio gave us twelve his own sailors. They stayed at the ship. So, only I and HK could defend and attack. "Query: Master, can I shoot at that stone meatbags?" my droid asked. "Yes, do it." I answered. He immediately fired. Five of them were dead, before the stone bastards even noticed. I activated my lightsaber and attacked. In just eight seconds they were dead. I deactivated my lightsaber and looked around.   
For a second I saw a movement. And a man in red 'n' gold clothes went to our position. "THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! HA! THOSE BASTARDS DIED REALLY FAST! AM I DREAMING?!" he shouted. I immediately recognized him. "King Tommen II. Can you tell us, what is happening there?" I asked. He looked at me. "Every day? Oh, a strange magic makes from dead skeletons that Stone men. And that was one of the last wawes. This makes me crazy." the last living king of the Rock answered. "BEHIND YOU!" I shouted, but it was late. One of the Stone men killed Tommen from behind with a crossbow. HK shot it and I grabbed the Brightroar. "We need the eggs and gold now." I said. We wandered through the remnants of Valyria and searched for the eggs everywhere.   
And after eight days of searching we found them. HK put the eggs to a cart, that we repaired three days before. It was full now. The way back was easy, but when we reached our boat, king Tommen stood up. His skin was gray and scaled. HK shot him before he noticed us. I lifted the cart with the Force and put it on the boat.   
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Pierce and Vette stayed in the port and waited for Darth Wrath. They got a transmission from him two days ago. "Hey Vette! Do you think, that he really made it?" Pierce asked. "Yes, I think. And I repaired the Fury a bit, but it will take another two years of repairing. "A boat! A boat on the horizon!" shouted a soldier from the City watch.   
After ten minutes their leader and his droid stepped back on the solid ground with a cart filled with bounty from Valyria. "I am back with a special package for the royal family!" the Sith shouted. He grabbed the chest on top of it. "And for the Hand too!" he continued.  
When they entered the throne room, the king was waiting there. Darth Wrath and HK went straight to him with the chest. They opened it and the king looked at it shocked.  
\------------line break----------------line break-------------line break-----  
Aerys II looked at the chest, when it opened. He saw FIVE dragon eggs. One was green with bronze veins, another white with gold, black with red, fully silver and gold with white. "Good job, my lord! I'll save two eggs for my children or grandchildren, that will came." he said.   
His Hand coughed. "And I have the sword for you, my lord." the Sith said and gave a sword to Tywin. "Where did you find the Brightroar?" he asked. "In Valyria. And I saw an impossible thing there too. The time stopped in Valyria. This means, that I saw king Tommen II. He was killed by a Stone man with a crossbow. And after almost nine days he woke up as one of them. Henry Kevin killed the living stony corpse." the Sith said. Tywin looked sadly. His last living ancestor, that wore crown was killed by a monster and turned to one of them. "You're dismissed." Aerys said and they left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! Hope ya enjoy! See ya later!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjen turns into my padawan and a surprise is there included!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter seven  
Maester Luwin looked at the strange symbol for fourth time. He tried to find it in the archives, but he found nothing. He opened it and read, what was inside. Luwin went to lord Rickard's quarters. "What is it, Luwin?" he asked. "It's a message for you. It is from the Summerhall. The castle is being repaired and new lord of Summerhall came back from Valyria with five dragon eggs and Brightroar." Luwin answered.   
Lord Rickard was shocked. "So, Darth Wrath is back and now a lord too." he said. "And, my lord…" Luwin continued. "Yes, maester?" asked Rickard. "He said, that Benjen has abilities to be his apprentice. At least, he'll be a knight." Luwin said and left the solar.   
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Benjen hugged with his mother and Lya. They were crying and Ned hid behind mother's skirt (again). After two minutes he finally rode out from Winterfell with his father and ten guards.   
The ride to Summerhall was a month long for them. When Benjen saw the castle, there was a small village near it and the workers were building the walls. And the castle itself was fully repaired from outside.   
"It's beautiful!" Benjen called. The guards and his father nodded. Darth Wrath waited before the finished gate with some soldiers in strange gray, black and white uniforms without armor and soldiers in odd shaped red, black or white armor. When they reached the Sith, he greeted them and looked at his soldiers. "Are they scaring you? I made their armor and uniforms in style of the Empire, where I was born and trained to be a Sith." he said. Benjen said goodbye to his father and soldiers. And they left.  
\-------------line break---------------line break-------------line break-----  
I looked at my new (but not last) padawan. He was nervous. I smiled at him and opened the gate. He almost went unconscious, when he saw my soldiers practicing with carabines and muskets. "I had big bounty from Valyria. So, I first bought stone and wood to repair the Summerhall and build the walls with a village. Than I hired soldiers and a maester. And I gave the maester recipe to craft gunpowder. This is a powder, that is used to craft dangerous weapons and explosives, that can make fun." I said.   
"This means, that I'll train with these?" my padawan asked. "No, I have something better for you." I said and gave him Jaesa's lightsaber. "What is it?" he asked. "This is a lightsaber, my apprentice. Touch the red button, but don't point it at me or yourself. It can penetrate everything. Even Valyrian steel." I answered. He ignited it and gasped. "When you finish training, I'll take you to a place, where you can find your own cyber crystal and craft a lightsaber with your own design, but it must look like mine. No bonuses." I said. "Where is the place?" Benjen asked. "It's far, far away. A place called Ilum. And don't ask me, where it is. I'll take you there, but not now." I answered. "And tomorrow begins your training. From that day call me master Wrath. And we don't participate in wars, until we're provoked by someone." I continued. He nodded.   
"Maester Qyburn! How are you far with newer guns?" I called at him. "Almost done, my lord. And that laser targeting system too, but the laser is still unstable." Qyburn answered. "Good! Try other combinations, but it must be red!" I said. He nodded and turned back to work. Nice! 11 years until Robert's Rebellion, where I don't want to participate and maester Qyburn almost created AK-47 and M4! "Boss! We got Fury to hangar underneath this castle!" Vette shouted. "Well done! When Qyburn finishes his work, he'll help with repairing!" I answered.  
\----------line break-----------------line break--------------line break-----  
Two weeks later Qyburn found Darth Wrath in the training grounds. "I did it, my lord! The soldiers are training with new weapons." he said. "Good. Now go find Vette and help her with repairing the Fury." the Sith answered without paying attention to him. Qyburn bowed and went out of the large training ground, that was basement once.  
He wandered for about ten minutes, until he saw opened area. He went in. The first thing he saw was a big mass of metal. "This is the Fury." said Vette from behind of him. "I managed to repair the inside areas, but without repaired outside areas… it will be able to float just on this planet." she continued. "This is awesome! How it can fly?" Qyburn asked. "It uses ions of oxygen as a fuel. And to reach lightspeed it needs coaxium. Coaxium is a rare mineral, that can be found only in Kessel spice mines. And Kessel is on the other side of galaxy." Vette answered. Qyburn was shocked, while he heard this. 'So, they're aliens, but friendly.' he thought. This was the answer for that technology boosting. And that glowing crimson blades, but he was feeling, that he belonged there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! Hope ya enjoy! See ya later!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vette and Qyburn finally repairs the Fury, but there's a big problem! No Coaxium for completing all of my planned missions! So, I went to Corellia, in order to buy some. And a surprise too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter eight  
"Boss! The Fury is repaired!" Vette said thought the holo transmitter. It was a month after Benjen's arrival. "So, you and Qyburn were quick, or he understanded the technology. Good job." I answered. "Thanks, Boss and he understanded it well." Vette said. "And the fuel? Can we go to the outer spacer and look around?" I asked. "Qyburn made twelve barrels of main fuel, but the Coaxium… we must buy more. We have enough for two jumps." Vette answered. Oh shit! No Coaxium! "I'll travel to the nearest market with Coaxium. And my padawan with Qyburn will go too." I said.   
"But, Boss…" I looked at her. "I mask them as two crew members. I just need clothes for that. Has Qyburn finished project 43?" I asked. "I did it, my lord. How will look the disguising clothes?" he said. I described Nubian Security Forces uniform for him and Tatooinish robes for Benjen. "It will be done." Qyburn answered and the transmission ended.   
\-----------line break----------------line break--------------line break-----  
Benjen looked at the Fury. That ship was looking dangerous. He went in. "Go here, my apprentice." said his master. "Yes, my master." Benjen answered and went in. In the room were a bed, a table, chair and a window. "When we're going out of the Fury, you'll wear this." master Wrath said and pointed at sandy robes and brown trousers. Benjen nodded. "Good. If you need me, I'll be in the cockpit. That part with glass." the Sith said and left the new Benjen's chamber.  
\-----------line break----------------line break--------------line break-----  
Two days later I saw Corellia. That planet wasn't beautiful like Planetos, but it was still magnificent. When I went out of the Fury, I wore bigger version of my padawan's clothes. When I, Benjen and Qyburn left the ship, HK started his ship-guarding protocols.  
We found the smuggler with Coaxium easily. Those barrels were exposed like they were saying: Here we are! Come here! I went to the seller. "How many credits costs one barrel?" I asked. "325 credits. And no questions." he answered. "I have this." I said, as I pulled out one of my Sith Empire credits. Seller's eyes widened. "You're from the Empire? I'll contact our friends. They'll wake up Cipher nine and some others, that are frozen in Carbonite." he said. I showed him my lightsaber. "What?! Emperor's Wrath?! How did you survive?" the loyal Imp asked. "From my crew survived crash landing me, Vette and general Pierce. I repaired a castle in a feudal world and made from it the heart of the new Empire." I answered.  
After two hours we left with ten barrels filled with Coaxium, that cost me just fifty Republic credits. When the last barrel was safely put into the Fury, I heard sound of a igniting lightsaber. I turned around and saw a figure, that wore black robes. She (I knew it, because that bigger chest.) held a red lightsaber. I did a surprised look and touched my blaster. "Drop the blaster and I'll give you a quick death!" she shouted. "OH SHIT A SITH! A MOTHERFUCKING SITH!" I shouted and made that Oh shit a rat meme dance. It had its effect. Another cloaked figure stepped from the shadows. This time, the lightsaber was purple. 'Well shit! Master Windu!' I sent her thought telepathy. She turned. Master Windu attacked. She tried Djem So form, but he countered with Ataru form.   
She managed to survive for ten minutes. I stunned her with a stunning shot from my blaster. "GO TO SEVEN HELLS, SITHS!" I shouted. Master Windu looked at me. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm just a merchant." I answered. "She's not a Darth or Sith master. Her eyes are always yellow and red, but eyes of Darth or Sith master would be now in the natural colors." I continued. "How did you know?" Windu asked. "I am reading a lot. And one of my ancestors was a well known Force-sensitive. He's known as Emperor's Wrath. And I am not a Force-sensitive." I said. "You're one of that man's bastard." he said shocked. "Yes, and I have a HK droid. Not HK-47, nor HK-55 or HK-27." I said. And with that words the ramp closed and I was on my way back to Planetos.  
"What happened, master?" Benjen asked. "I've met a falleen and master Jedi Mace Windu. I used my fake backstory, that I made in case of meeting with Jedis or Siths." I answered. "Query: Have you killed anyone?" My droid asked. "No, I didn't, but I did a crazy dance and shouted like an idiot. This drew attention of a Jedi. He is taking her to Coruscant. There is a Jedi temple on a place, that beams in the Dark Side." I answered and went to my bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! Hope ya enjoy! See ya later!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Windu gets another mission at the same time, as I visit Cipher Nine. This time he must find me, but I roast him with my fake story. Also Darth Plagueis dies, Pierce finds two new padawans for me and Qyburn creates a new weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter nine  
Jedi master Mace Windu sat back on his seat in the Council room. He told everything, that he saw and did at Corellia. "Good job you did, master. The Sith must we interrogate. Our only hope in destroying the Sith she is." grand master Yoda answered. "And I almost died in the duel. Ataru is not good for me. I'll create new way." master Windu said.   
"Masters! Senator Palpatine wants to visit you." interrupted one of padawans. "We have a meeting! It's secret, so, no one can go here!" master Mundi shouted. "I am sorry, that I interrupt you, masters, but I heard about the capturing of a Sith." senator Palpatine said, as he went in. "Senator, leave you must." Yoda demanded. "I just wanted to say, that she is dead. Someone poisoned her food." senator Palpatine answered and left. "So, we lost our hope. What now?" master Windu asked. "The Wrath's descendant you find must. Help he will, if you use him well." Yoda said and ended the meeting.  
\-----------line break----------------line break--------------line break-----  
I looked at Cipher Nine. The Chiss spy was happy, that he left the Carbonite trap. "My lord, I am ready to prepare our friends for the return of the Empire." he said. I nodded. "Good. Spy in the former center of the Empire, but be aware! The Jedi will look for me. Don't get caught! They have methods to find out every secret." I answered. "Yes, my lord." the Chiss spy said. "Query: Can I help this meatbag, master?" HK asked. "No. You will stay with me." I answered and HK-85 went back to the Fury. I followed him with Cipher.  
After ten minutes I set the course to Dromund Kaas. We were ready for jump, when a Jedi fighter emerged from anywhere. 'No! Not now! I don't want to fail my quest!' I thought. Than I shouted at Cipher. "Hide!" He nodded and left the cockpit. My reflexes were right.  
When my secret weapon left, the holo transmitter sprung to life. "Master Windu? How did you find me? And what do you want?" I asked. "Master Yoda said, that I must find you to end the Sith thread." he answered. "Firstly: I am not someone's lap dog. Secondly: My dad said to me, that I can't mess up with things of Jedi. And thirdly: I SAID TO YOU, THAT I AM NOT A BLOODY FORCE-SENSITIVE!" I said. He turned his ship and ended the transmission. "Here we go! Cipher come back! Next stop: Dromund Kaas." I announced.   
\-----------line break--------------line break----------------line break-----  
Darth Plagueis, the leader of the Rule of two lied down to his bed. He was angry at that nameless merchant and the Jedi, that captured his best assassin. "At least, Darth Sidious killed her, before she told them about us." he murmured. He quickly fell asleep.   
His dreams were too much peaceful. And he woke up, when he heard a igniting lightsaber. And Darth Plagueis felt pain in his head. Than he opened his eyes. 'That's impossible!' he thought. "Ahahahahah! No, it isn't MASTER! I catches your soul to this little prison. Now, you'll boost my own powers! I'll be invincible!" shouted Darth Sidious. "You bastard! Let me go!" the trapped Force ghost said. "I said NO!" Darth Sidious countered. "Fuck you, Darth HIDIOUS!" was the last thing, that the ancient Sith said.   
\----------line break---------------line break---------------line break-----  
I woke up from my meditation with a gasp. "Benjen!" I called. My padawan went to my room. "Yes, master? What do you want?" he asked. "Did you felt that collapse in the Dark Side. Another Sith died. One of that two strongest Siths." I answered. Benjen nodded. "We have 32 years until the Naboo invasion. This means, that we have that amount of time to set our rule in Planetos. And, Benjen? If you feel a sudden urge to kill me, don't listen to it." I said and released my padawan.   
It took us a week to return to my keep. Cipher sent me a transmission two days ago. He found the remnants of HK-47 and HK-50. That was good.  
When I found Pierce, he told me, that Ned Stark is at the Eyrie and Tywin had a new son. We have still nine years to Robert's rebellion. And he found two new padawans for me. Victarion Greyjoy and Renly Baratheon.  
I'll try to cure Renly from homosexualism. First step: no peculiar clothes. Second step: use part of Jedi code. And the last one: find at least two girl padawans, with which he can chat. Qyburn almost instantly started crafting blasters. There was just a problem with the Tibanna gas. But he used as ammo a laser battery for now. Thanks Qyburn! I have little Death Star cannons now! It's good to be me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am sorry, about my lil' break in posting, but I planned the events in my work. But I still hope, that you enjoy this work. See ya later! And don't forget to post comments or touch kudos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Stark decides to take a visit to my keep, Rhaegar's dragon has hatched and I had a little talk with Tywin about Tyrion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter ten  
Lord Rickard Stark looked at the latest message from his son. He wrote, that he visited Pentos and the Sith teached Benjen about Valyria. Even their host magister Illyrio knew less. Maester Luwin copied the message and sent it to maester Aemon at the Wall.   
He was proud on Benjen. He wanted to pay a visit, but he heard new things about the Sith. He'll be in King's Landing as a new Small council member, but not permanent. And Benjen wrote about very talented maester. "My lord, Qyburn is a dangerous man!" Luwin said, when he read this for the first time. But that man created more advanced weapons and armor for defending the keep. "Maester Luwin! Write to Summerhall! I'll visit Benjen in two months time!" Rickard called and Luwin wrote it with disgust, because of Qyburn.  
\---------line break-----------------line break---------------line break-----  
The Small council meeting was boring, except one thing. There was a new Spider. I sped up (without noticing) the arrival of Varys. And Rhaegar's dragon egg hatched in front of us. His dragonling was half the size of Drogon and it was that white 'n' gold one. Rhaegar also needed to know, what dragons like most. "Meat. Roasted meat. They like the most… I think… a Kraken. But, don't use dragons in rebellions or expansive wars. This will anger masses more, than even a million-headed army." I answered. For my surprise Tywin nodded.  
He was at the meeting, because he wanted to ask me for something. "And what brought you here, lord Hand?" I asked. "I want to know only one thing. Can be Tyrion your apprentice?" Tywin said. "There are three things. First: he's too young to start training. Second: I have already three apprentices. And third: I don't know, if he's a Force-sensitive. These things my people controlled, when the child was three name days old." I answered. Tywin looked sad and angry at the same time.   
"And what about your keep, Darth Wrath?" asked Varys. "Oh, I finally have walls completed. And my village near the keep is slowly turning into a city." I said. Everyone in the room looked at me, when they heard about that start of a new city. "How is that possible?" Rhaegar asked. "They came there to find better work." I answered simply. "Better work?" asked the Mad king. "I made factories, where can every worker do part of the final product. The product means clothes." I answered. "And it is faster than with one tailor making the whole clothes." I continued. Tywin nodded and said "you would be a good Master of coin. This will increase cloth production and we'll be able to sell it in Essos." I smiled. Tywin said a part of my Essos invasion plan. First step: overwhelm their markets with loads of products. Second step: make the Iron bank fall. And the last one: invade Essos.   
After two hours the meeting ended and I was out from the Red Keep. I went into shadows in the Flea bottom and turned on the holo transmitter. "My lord! Thank gods, that you finally speak up! I have finally made Tibanna gas and the letterpress. In ten days will visit us lord Stark. So, we must hide all technical advancement." Qyburn said. I nodded and ended the transmission.  
\--------------line break--------------line break-------------line break-----  
Lord Rickard Stark looked at the Summerhall. The castle was beautiful. Even with walls and a large village near it. "Dad! It's looking like something near Winterfell and the Red Keep!" Brandon said. Even maester Luwin and Lyanna agreed. When they were just two minutes from the castle, they saw the Sith and Benjen with five soldiers in red armor and two in black.   
"Welcome, lord Stark. We have been expecting you. Young Bran! I hope, that you won't try to hunt falling stars. Lil' Lyanna! I think, that you'll steal even prince's heart. Please, follow me." Darth Wrath said. Brandon and Lyanna blushed, when they heard those things.   
After ten minutes they were in the main hall sitting at the table and waiting for lunch. "So, Benjen, how are you?" Rickard asked. "Good father. The training is hard, but I am better than 99 percent of Sith apprentices. They fell quickly to the Dark Side of the Force and drowned in their own emotions. And they also killed their masters." Benjen answered.  
"Don't worry, lord Stark! I am using safer teaching methods! We are for now practicing nine Forms of saber combat." Darth Wrath said. "Nine forms of saber combat?" lord Stark asked. "Yes. Benjen is best in Djem So and Ataru. Djem So is defending Form and Ataru attacking one. Also, he can levitate a stone block without passing out. And he can block ten arrows with the Force at once!" the Sith continued. "And that's good?" asked maester Luwin. "THAT'S MORE THAN GOOD! HE'S BETTER THAN ALL ACOLYTES AT HIS AGE!" Darth Wrath answered. Lord Rickard gulped. His son is one of the best warriors in the whole Planetos! Suddenly the door opened and two boys went in. "Ah, Victarion and Renly! You're here in time! Lunch will be served in five minutes. And did you levitated that training boulder?" the Sith said and the boys nodded.  
"They're my other apprentices. The Sith training program is five years long to get a master rank. To get a Darth title, you need to get deeper in the Dark Side and train for additional year, but it's too much dangerous. I almost fell to the Dark Side and became a bloodthirsty berserker. So, Benjen and all apprentices after him won't get a Darth title." Darth Wrath said and then the meal was served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! Hope ya enjoy! See ya later!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I train a little with my padawans, Windu tries to find me, some systems, that were in the Sith Empire made CIS and I prepare my army for guerrilla on Naboo in the time of TF invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter eleven  
When the lunch ended, I and my padawans went to the training grounds. The Starks and maester Luwin followed us. We grabbed katana-like swords. Victarion trained first with me. I started with Kata Form. He quickly countered with Ataru. I switched to Djem So and smiled. Victarion tried to jump behind me, but I Force-pushed him to the ground. "Dead." I said simply. He understood and went to Renly and Benjen.  
"I am waiting." I called. Renly used Vaapad. Wow! He got better in Windu's Form in two hours! Good boy. I used Djem So again. I felt his anger at my counteraction. "Renly! Don't fall to the Dark Side!" I shouted. I said it late. From his right hand emerged Force lightning. I absorbed the power and shot it to the ceiling. "RENLY! WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS?! I TOLD YOU TO CONTROL YOUR EMOTIONS!" I yelled. He looked exhausted. "Go to your room and sleep." I continued in normal voice. He nodded.  
Benjen wasted no time and attacked in Ataru. I almost lost, but my reflexes countered in Djem So. I like my instincts. I clashed with Benjen for another twenty minutes. And he did the mistake. He rotated his blade and tried to cut my hand. I placed my left hand on his right and placed my blade at his neck. "Dead. Benjen, you did it again! If you ever want to survive longer, than try Vaapad or Kata." I said. Brandon, Lyanna and lord Stark looked open-mouthed. Benjen was the BEST warrior in the whole Westeros! Luwin was only confused. "Lord Wrath! Maester Qyburn wants to talk with you!" shouted one of my Sith troopers. "I have to go. Benjen, practice with Victarion. I'll be back in two hours." I said and followed the trooper.  
\---------line break----------------line break----------------line break-----  
Maester Qyburn looked at the figure in the holo transmitter. "Where is your master?" asked the man. "I am here. Master Windu, what do you want?" the Sith said. "We have a problem in Dromund Kaas system. What did you there?" master Windu asked. "I don't know about the problem. I just sold there a delivery." Darth Wrath answered. "We found there remnants of Hego Damask. He is now one with the Force." master Windu said.  
"He was a Sith master. And he was killed by his own apprentice. Like most Sith masters." the Sith countered. "WHAT?!" asked master Windu. "My dad teached me, how to find Sith in a crowd. Even if the Sith is hiding his presence." Darth Wrath answered. "Query: Can I blast that meatbag's ship into wreckage?" HK asked. "Dammit! HK, stop jumpscaring from behind!" the Sith said. "Wait? A HK series droid? Is that HK-47?" master Windu asked. "No. This is HK-85. I created him from HK series droid parts, that I found in my father's ship after the crash, that killed him." Darth Wrath answered and ended the transmission. "That was close, my lord." Qyburn said. "Yes, it was." the Sith said and left the room.  
\---------line break----------------line break----------------line break-----  
Jedi master Mace Windu was confused. That merchant is acting really strange. And that assassin/protocol droid looked like the legendary HK-47. He almost got the merchant's position, but he cut it off just ten seconds before it can happen. 'He's got reflexes like Jedi.' Windu thought.  
"Master Windu, the merchant did you found?" asked Grand master Yoda. "Almost. He ended the transmission ten seconds before I got the information. And he have a HK series droid. But not HK-47. It was a newer model. He called it HK-85." master Windu answered. "And other information?" Yoda asked. "He said, that Hego Damask was one of the Siths. And he was the master." Windu answered. "So, the master by hand of apprentice killed was." Yoda said and left. 'I must find him, before anything else happens!' Mace Windu thought.  
"Master Windu! The Chiss want to leave the Galactic Republic! They even didn't say why!" shouted one of padawans. "WHAT?! The Chiss are leaving? They want a war or slavery." Mace Windu said. "And they created CIS - Confederacy of Independent Systems. Their leader is unknown." the padawan continued. "Who else left the Galactic Republic?" master Windu asked. "Dromund system, the whole Chorlian sector and Corellian sector too! We need to stop this madness!" the padawan answered. 'This is not good!' master Windu thought. "Calm down, Obi-Wan and go back to master Qui Gon." he said.  
\----------line break----------------line break---------------line break-----  
"SEVEN HELLS! I AM A STUPID MAN! I HAVE JUST DAYS TO THE NABOO INVASION!" I shouted in my room. But then I remembered something. Qyburn did the project 43. I have enough unit transports and starfighters to mess in the Naboo invasion, but I still needed to train my pilots. Fortunately, I have some simulators. The training will be five days long. And then… I'll have the first Planetosi aerial legion.  
The next day brought two things. Master Windu tried to seek me again and the Starks with Luwin went back to Winterfell. I finally had time to do phase I of my fleet-building plan. Qyburn and Vette with admiral Pierce showed my pilots, how to operate in the simulators. After that I showed my white troopers the speeder bikes (from Palpy's Empire). They mastered them with ease. Good boys! And my Sith troopers… I trained them in airborne tactics. First in the slowest speed and than faster and faster. They had no problems in even 150 kph!  
Two days later my Scout troopers did the same as the Sith troopers. They mastered the art of jump out 'n' ride to marked position. Vette showed my pilots the real starfighters and they quickly learned the atmospheric type of fight. Benjen, Victarion and Renly finally fully controlled their emotions so, no more lightning!  
Qyburn wrote a letter to King's Landing. It said, that I'll be for four months on a trip with my apprentices, friends and maester. My plan of destroying the pathetic droid army on Naboo and then look like a hero and savior has started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! Hope ya enjoy! See ya later!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I intervene a bit in the Naboo invasion and showed my lightsaber to the Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter twelve  
Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn went to the waiting room in the main Lucrehulk. It was too long waiting. Too suspicious for the viceroy. "Why is it taking him so long?" Obi-Wan asked. "I don't know. It's too suspicious." Qui-Gon answered. He sniffed something odd. "Dioxins!" he said. Obi-Wan nodded and they drew the fresh air for the last time.  
It took two minutes of not breathing. When the B1 battle droid commander opened the door, they attacked. Qui-Gon rushed to the control room, but the viceroy closed the door. He used his lightsaber to open the door.  
The viceroy countered with airtight door. Qui-Gon tried the lightsaber opening again, but Obi-Wan shouted "master! Droids!" Qui-Gon turned. Two droidekas stopped and fired. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan blocked the shots, but instead of destroying the droidekas they were dodged by shields. "They have shield generators!" Qui-Gon said. And they rushed to the vent system.  
\---------line break----------------line break----------------line break-----  
I looked at Naboo from the control room of my Star Destructor. The planet made me feel homesick. I went to Pierce and said "I, Qyburn, Renly, Victarion and Benjen will land near the Theed. I'll take the Fury." Pierce nodded. He knew about this part of plan. "When I am out, admiral Pierce will give commands." I announced. My padawans and maester went with me to hangar 21.  
When I landed the Fury in the safe place, we went out to see Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Jar Jar leaving the bongo transport. We sneaked through the forest, until I found a safe place, where we could sneak to the palace without being noticed.   
Ten minutes later I noticed a group of ten B1s with prisoners. And before I could nod to attack, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan jumped in the fight. I prepared my DC-17 blaster pistol and shot one of the droids. "You are pathetic droids! My HK-85 is much better!" I shouted, as I and my group went from the shadows. "Nute Gunray is trying to play with my nerves!" I continued.  
Obi-Wan looked at me. "That's the merchant! What are doing here?" he asked. "I wanted to trade here, but my ship was confronted by eight Vultures. She is now hidden near the palace. But it'll be easily recognized. We must use one of the ships in hangars there." I answered. Qui-Gon and Panaka nodded. They had more experience in that part of aerial conflicts.   
We were in the hangar in six minutes. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes, when he saw the B1s there. "Halt! Where are you going with the prisoners?!" their commander asked. "I am taking them to Coruscant." Qui-Gon answered. "To Coruscant… Er… That doesn't agree. Wait… Er… I am arresting you!" the droid said. I shot him. Qyburn fired from his E-11 blaster.   
That walking pipes were quickly destroyed and the captured group joined us and prepared the J-type 327 Nubian and we left the planet. I went to the cockpit with Qyburn and looked at those Lucrehulks. My padawans went in too, when I called them.   
They knew, what I wanted to do. I closed my eyes and disabled their turbolasers with the Force. I used their Vultures to do it. Qui-Gon blinked. "What the-?! I felt something in the Force. Obi-Wan? Did you something?" he asked. "No. I didn't do anything!" Obi-Wan countered. I smiled to my padawans. They now get their first lesson in trolling a Jedi.  
"We don't have enough energy to travel to Coruscant. The hyperdrive generator is leaking." the pilot shouted. Ah, Jar Jar disabled it now. This means, that I'll see Tatooine. "How about Tatooine? It's close and I know, that there's a merchant with spare parts for the ship." I said. "Who is it?" Obi-Wan asked. "A Toydarian called Watto. But he won't take Republic credits. He'll take Hutt space credits or something near it's value." I answered.   
\---------line break----------------line break----------------line break-----  
I, Benjen, Qyburn, Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, Padmé, R2, Renly and Victarion went out of the ship to find Watto. The city of Mos Espa looked exactly like Mos Eisley. I saw his shop easily. 'Welcome, travelers! What can I do for you?' Watto asked, when we entered. "We need a T-14 hyperdrive for J-type 327 Nubian." Qui-Gon answered. "Ah, Nubian! I have loads of them!" Watto said.  
Suddenly, I felt something in the Force. A second later Anakin went in. I turned to Qui-Gon and pointed at the boy. "He's a Force-sensitive. I bet, that Watto uses him in podrace event Boonta Eve Classic." Qui-Gon looked at me confused. "What?! The boy is a Force-sensitive?" I nodded. "I thought, that master Windu or Obi-Wan told you about this ability." I said. "No, they didn't." he announced. "And with what you want to pay it?" Watto asked. "I have 20 000 Republic credits. I think, that they'll be enough." Qui-Gon answered and waved his hand. "No, they won'ta!" Watto said. "They are enough." Qui-Gon tried again the mind trick. "No, they won'ta! Do you think, that you're some Jedi, that you're waving your hand like this?! No money! No parts! No deal! Bye!" Watto countered.  
"Wait! I think, that we can make a deal! I have this." I said, as I showed a gold Sith Empire credit. "Dad gave me this. He said: 'Use it wisely, young one! They still have their value, but they're too much rare! This is the last one, that your ancestor held."' Qui-Gon gulped and Watto looked at it closer.  
"It's gold and old. But not enough! Your dad was true. 'Use it wisely!' I want to know, why you haven't been jailed for carrying this currency." Watto said. "And how about a bet?" I asked. "Which type of bet?" Watto tried to know. "I heard about the famous Boonta Eve Classic podrace. I bet on the boy. This credit will be the entry fee." Watto nodded. "But, he doesn't have a podracer!" he countered.   
"Show me it! I'll try to repair it!" Qyburn called. "He's my dad's old friend and a engineer too." I said. "So, you repair the podracer and pay entry fee for what?" asked Watto. "The boy and the hyperdrive." I answered. Watto was lost in thoughts for ten seconds. "Fine! It's a deal!" he shouted.   
\----------line break---------------line break----------------line break-----  
Qyburn looked at the podracer. It was almost done, but without a starter. He looked in one of his pockets. "There it is!" he said and smiled. The device in his hand was a simple starter, but with a special upgrade. When will Anakin be in darker areas, a flag of the Sith Empire shows behind his podracer. Qyburn handed it to the boy. "Thank you!" Anakin said. Qyburn just smiled. "Start it. I think, this will work." Darth Wrath answered. Anakin touched the button.   
"It works! It finally works!" Anakin shouted and his mother smiled. Watto was just shocked. "That old technology works better than mine! I won'ta wait to try it myself!" he said aloud. Qyburn turned to his master. Darth Wrath showed thumbs up. Benjen chatted with Victarion and Renly. Jar Jar did again something stupid and Qui-Gon smiled at Anakin.   
The race starts tomorrow. Qyburn already knew about Anakin's legendary win, thanks to Darth Wrath. But he wants to see it by himself. Darth Wrath suddenly grabbed his monocular. "Dammit! Am I dreaming, or is that a Sith fighter?" he said. Everybody immediately looked to the marked position.   
"I think, that it's a apprentice. A master is still at his position. He won't risk revelation. Not now." Darth Wrath continued. "Somebody told him our position. Somebody not too much noticeable. Or unnoticed." Qyburn announced. "The traitor is here. And he's doing stupid things. Am I right JAR JAR BINKS, THE PHANTOM MENACE?" Darth Wrath continued. "What?! Meesa a Phantom menace?! No!" Jar Jar said.  
"A Phantom menace is a Sith title, that can be given only to a Darth. And more than one Darths survived the battle over Naboo. One of them was master of the now dead Darth Plagueis and the second one hid at a desert island in one of Nubian seas. You met him there. I can feel it, but I am not a Jedi, nor a Sith. But I still can fight with the lightsaber of my ancestor Emperor's Wrath." the masked Sith said and ignited his lightsaber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! Hope ya enjoy! See ya later!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and captain Panaka talk about me, Anakin wins the pod race, Cipher Nine gets reinforcements to Pierce and Nute Gunray gets an idea for Lott Dot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter thirteen  
I pointed my lightsaber at Jar Jar. He was shocked, but he quickly recovered. The Gungan Sith jumped to the stairs and used a Force lightning. I blocked it with my lightsaber. "You're a pathetic Sith! I knew that Falleen just for a minute, but she was better than you!" I shouted.   
"Meesa not patetic! Yousa weak!" Jar Jar shouted. Benjen closed his eyes and a wrench fled to the Sith's position. It sent Jar Jar unconscious. "Who was that?" Qui-Gon asked. "Me not. I think, that Jar Jar tried to hit me with it, but he missed." I answered. Qyburn nodded. "That Gungan is clumsy. There's a chance, that he can't fully focus." he said. I grabbed my Czerka Stun Cuffs (by Qyburn Inc) and used them on Jar Jar.  
\---------line break----------------line break----------------line break-----  
Obi-Wan looked at their new captive. Qui-Gon already told him about the real identity of Jar Jar and the merchant's skills in blocking the Force lightning with a lightsaber. 'He's definitely a masked Jedi. But that crimson color of his lightsaber… he could be another Sith assassin.' he thought.  
"I don't believe him." Obi-Wan said. "Me too. He acts way worse, than the queens… Dammit! I almost revealed the truth to the Sith." captain Panaka added. "Meesa know it. Queenie is outta da ship." Jar Jar interrupted. "No! Don't kill him! The Jedi council will need informations about the Sith master." Obi-Wan called and put his hand on Panaka's blaster.   
"But he is a traitor! He deserves to die!" the Nubian soldier said. "He will, but the Senate must decide his fate." Obi-Wan countered. Jar Jar tried to move his hand, but Panaka turned the cuffs on. "No mind tricks! You used them more than once!" he shouted. Jar Jar made a muffled sound. He looked like he was bathing in energy binders. "Those cuffs are too much overpowered. I bet, that the Qyburn guy made them." Obi-Wan said. And he was right.  
\---------line break----------------line break----------------line break-----  
I went to the platform in the middle of the Boonta Eve classic start/goal part. Qyburn messed with Anakin's upgraded podracer a bit, but in the good way. He even got permission to touch Sebulba's podracer! Watto toke big bets on Anakin and small on Sebulba. He smiled a bit too. That was because, if I lose the bet, he'll get our yacht.  
Qui-Gon looked at me still with fear in his eyes. The boys had opposite feelings. Padmé tried to avoid my eyes, but Shmi… well she was happy, that I saved Anakin. Qyburn got in the platform ten seconds after me. "I finished the final upgrades and repairs. It's now equipped with anti-sabotage system. A upgraded Merr-Sonn shield generator." he said. I nodded. Sebulba can't now sabotage Anakin's pod. Yea. I'm a bad guy!   
\---------line break----------------line break----------------line break-----  
Anakin blinked at the speed of his enhanced engine. Qyburn did a way better job, than supposed. He was first in just two minutes. When he reached the end of the second cave, he heard an explosion.   
He turned his head and saw a black flag with a strange symbol fifty meters behind him. A shot from a Tusken blaster rifle saved him. Anakin quickly turned his pod to the left. "What's up, Slime?!" shouted Sebulba. "You're a Slime!" Anakin answered and sped out from the newly christened Tusken's turning.  
\---------line break----------------line break----------------line break-----  
I played a shocked person, when I saw the flag. Qyburn did a good job. My plan brought chaos into this race went better, than I thought. "The flag is used by the CIS!" I shouted. "How do you know?!" Padmé asked. "I travelled through their area and saw it on one of the ships. They fired at me, but I escaped through hyperspace just in time. I showed near Naboo. And the last part you know." I answered.   
"This flag is the flag of Sith Empire! One of Siths planted it there!" Qui-Gon shouted. "No, no, no! There's only one Sith! The murder of Hego Damask!" I shouted. Qyburn turned on his holo transmitter and did some changes to a TIE silencer. My ship will be upgraded soon by Qyburn Inc. Yay! Better guns, shields or engine. He hid it before somebody else noticed.  
Benjen jumped, when he saw the replay of Anakin's maneuver. I felt his emotions. Mostly jealousy. I used my warning look at him. Benjen understood.   
My padawan saw the pod nearing the end of first round. I looked at Watto. He wasn't happy about Sebulba being second, but he also got some money from his friends. Gardulla the Hutt visibly snarled and sent a twi'lek to Watto. Ah, Bib Fortuna went with some money to the Toydarian.   
The chaos died in ten minutes. Some people left the tribune. And the rest looked back at their datapads. It was in time. Anakin finished the last turning. Just fifty meters left. Thirty meters. Fifteen. Five. "Unbelievable! Young Skywalker finished the race first! We have a new winner!" shouted that two-headed alien.  
Twenty seconds later Sebulba finished the race. He was angry. Sebulba turned on his illegal flamethrower and turned it on Anakin. I quickly jumped on Sebulba's pod and deactivated the weapon with ten shots from my DC-17. "LET THE BOY GO!" I shouted at the Dug.   
\---------line break----------------line break----------------line break-----  
Cipher Nine looked at the news from Tatooine. At Boonta Eve classic podrace suddenly showed a CIS (Sith Empire) flag. And a brave merchant saved life of a nine years old boy with a blaster against a illegal flamethrower.   
The Chiss spy smiled. His master played his role well. Cipher was now in Nubian system with a CIS fleet. He marched through the ISD, that the Sith created. Admiral Pierce was chatting with Vette and some soldiers from a medieval world, that were hired by Darth Wrath and equipped with new blasters and Sith Empire armor.  
Pierce saw him first. "Ah, Cipher Nine! So, the CIS fleet is here to help? Good job! But we must wait for Darth Wrath's return." he said. "Yes, I have the same order. 'Do not attack until I return'. I also contacted our friends in Sujimis sector. Pantorans and Talz answered quickly with yes and are on their way here." Cipher announced. Pierce gulped. He didn't like Broonmark. But now, thousands and thousands of Talz are coming! This is not going to be good for Nute Gunray.  
\---------line break----------------line break----------------line break-----  
Nute Gunray sat in the throne room in Theed palace, when one of his Neimoidian comrades rushed in. "What is it?!" the viceroy asked. "Pantorans and Talz attacked our base in the Pantoran system! We lost the system! They are now part of the CIS!" Rune Haako shouted. 'Well, crap!' Nute Gunray thought.   
"Send there the majority of our Lucrehulks! We need the system!" he announced. "I already did it, but they were destroyed by unknown and unnoticed force! We have only the droid-control ship left!" Haako said.   
"We must call lord Sidious! This must be said in the next Senate meeting! And we must make this invasion legal! Ha! We can say, that Nubians attacked our Lucrehulks, so, we took action and blocked the trade routes." Gunray called. "I'll say this to Lott Dot. We'll have this system in our grasp in two weeks completely. And that primitives?" the viceroy continued. "We destroyed their cities, but loads of them escaped to the swamps." Haako answered. "They won't pose a threat to us. Let them die there." Nute Gunray said and ended the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! Hope ya enjoy! See ya later!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a little call from Cipher, Qyburn and my padawans are impressed with Coruscant, I stand before the Jedi Council and mess a bit with the Senate scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one. (It's sooooo boring!)

Chapter fourteen  
I rushed to the now fully repaired Nubian fighter. Anakin made it with his mother (I sold her from slavery) ten seconds after me. Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber and attacked. Darth Maul was faster, than I saw in the Phantom menace. I went to the cockpit. Qyburn and my padawans were there waiting with Oilé.  
"Fly to Qui-Gon!" I called with Obi-Wan in unison. He tried to kill me with his eyes. My holo transmitter beeped. "I need to answer this with Benjen and Qyburn." I said. They nodded and let us go. I, Qyburn and Benjen went to the "prison". I turned it on and saw Cipher Nine, Vette, Pierce and (for my surprise) a Talz.  
"I see, that you got the Sujimis sector to my cause, Cipher. Good job! How many soldiers can we use in ground combat?" I said. "I think, that we can use five legions and we have four squadrons of TIEs, some YT 1000 to 1300s and this ISD for an aerial or space combat." Pierce answered. Good head start for me.  
"Good. Wait for a week at max. I must go to Coruscant, because I am now part of the Naboo escapist group. And had you destroyed the majority of TF Lucrehulks?" They nodded. So, only the control (main) Lucrehulk is left. "Had they noticed you?" I asked. "No, they didn't. And Qyburn's cloaking system hides us well." Vette answered.   
"Well, Cipher! Go to Mustafar. There is an old ship. In it is HK-47. Reactivate him, but in my presence. That droid listens only to Siths or Grey Jedi." I continued and ended the transmission.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
When Qyburn saw the center of the Galactic Republic, he was impressed. That planet was looking like Valyria, but in ten thousand years without the Doom. He blinked. The big city didn't disappear. "What in Seven hells?!" he said. "You aren't dreaming. It's real. Sorry, that I forgot about telling you this." the Sith called. Qyburn stared daggers at him.   
He turned on his datapad. The first thing, that got his eye was an article about the Boonta Eve classic. He read it. Qyburn's eyes were watering when he tried not to laugh. They made from Darth Wrath a brave hero from Mandalore, just because of his skills.   
He heard a laugh behind him. "Hahaha! I am NOT a Mandalorian! That reporter is a dreaming boy! Sorry man, but I am an merchant. A normal merchant." Darth Wrath laughed, when he read that article on his datapad. Oilé looked confused. Poor guy. "Read the article from the podrace. It's no.1 article in my cringe list." the Sith said. "Cringe? What does that mean?" Oilé asked. "It means, that it's really bad." Darth Wrath answered.   
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I went out of the ship and looked around. Coruscant looked like much bigger and futuristic Tokyo. Chancellor Valorum and Darth Hidious were there waiting. "Your majesty, I am happy, that you arrived in one piece." chancellor said. "Thank you, chancellor Valorum." the fake queen answered.   
"Come on! Go out of there, Phantom menace!" Qyburn called as he went out of the ship with Jar Jar. "What?! Are you insane?! That Gungan is not a…" Hidious called. "He's a Sith. He attacked at me with Force lightning and tried to kill me with a floating wrench." I said. "And do you have his lightsaber?" Valorum asked.  
"Unfortunately, no. He was without lightsaber when master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan found him on Naboo. He played a clumsy Gungan. This was enough to hide him before the Jedi." I answered. "And how did you seised him?" Hidious tried to know. "He was hit by his own floating wrench." I said and ended the discussion on the theme Gungan Sith.  
Shmi and Anakin went out after the word wrench. "And who are they?" Valorum asked. "Freed slaves. Anakin Skywalker, winner of Boonta Eve classic podrace, and his mother Shmi Skywalker." I answered. Hidious smirked, when he heard "Shmi Skywalker" and I grinned for myself. 'Touché, Hidious! I got the first point in this game.' I thought.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Jedi master Mace Windu looked at the merchant-turned hero. He saved the life of the same boy twice. Firstly: using his ancestor's lightsaber to block Force lightning. And secondly: firing ten shots from his blaster to destroy an illegal flamethrower.   
Even Grand master was impressed. "Good job you did. Your father with using lightsaber trained you well." Yoda said. The merchant bowed. "Thank you, Grand master, but I usually don't mess up with Jedi things. This time was the only cause, when I can help. When is somebody else than the Jedi or me in danger, I must intervene." he answered and left the Council room.  
"Hmm, a real hero he is. Not corrupted by pride too. Even his padawans in Force sensed can't be." Yoda said. "Grand master? If I can…" Mace Windu started. "Yes, master Windu?" Yoda asked. "I got a message from the Pantoran system. Pantorans and Talz attacked the Trade Federation ships. They also joined the CIS. I checked all cam systems at Corellia and I saw a Chiss. He acted really peculiar. I bet, that he is one of main leaders." master Windu finished his statement.  
All masters and Obi-Wan were shocked. "Obi-Wan, master you become will, if the Chiss you catch. But the queen still defend you must." Yoda said. "Thank you, Grand master." Obi-Wan said and left. "Qui-Gon, you can have now new padawan." master Ki Adi Mundi stated. "I'll take the boy, that we found on Tatooine." Qui-Gon said. "Qui-Gon, are you sure? He's too old. And full of anger." master Windu announced.  
"I'll teach him, how to control his emotions. I went through the same. Do you remember?" Qui-Gon said. Yoda laughed. "Yes, we remember." Grand master agreed.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I watched the Senate debating about some crap. After ten minutes they finally got to the Naboo problem. It all went like in the Phantom menace, until… Lott Dod interrupted with something, that I don't expect. "The Nubians attacked our ships, so we countered with blocking the trade routes." the slimey Neimoidian said.  
"That's a lie. Nubians are peaceful!" I countered. "And how do you answer the sudden loss of 32 Lucrehulks?" Lott Dod asked. "Your own people destroyed them." I answered. This argument sent the whole Senate into chaos. "QUIET!" shouted one of the bureaucrats.  
"I have some proofs of illegal blocking." I said. Qyburn showed a bigger version of Sio Bibble. "This is Nubian minister Sio Bibble, forced by Nute Gunray to provoke us to show our position. And this is a security video footage from our ship near Naboo. Three astromechs destroyed. And this message was caught and decoded by Qyburn here." I pointed at the holocrons and my maester.   
"This shows, that the Trade Federation is teaming with Siths. It shows a Sith lord Darth Sidious talking to Darth Maul. We encountered a Zabrak Sith back on Tatooine. His name is Darth Maul. This means, that Nute Gunray wants to kill queen Padmé Amidala Naberrie of Naboo." I finished and watched the chaos.  
When the chaos ended, Padmé looked at Valorum. "I request help from the Galactic Republic. I think, that two more Jedi will be needed to support master Qui-Gon Jinn and his learner Obi-Wan Kenobi." she called. "I'll discuss this with Grand master Yoda. Don't worry, but Coruscant can't offer more than that." Valorum answered.  
"I'll send two troop transports to support you." one of senators said. "Thank you, senator Organa, but I think, that Gungans are in bigger numbers and we can negotiate with them about peace easily." I said.  
Lott Dod's face turned pale (if Neimoidians can do this, I bet, that Did did it) and laughed. "They fled to the swamps! They have no bravery!" he shouted. "Really?! You are now telling us, that you attacked those beings with your droid army and destroyed their cities." I countered. "I see the Trade Federation guilty in TWO attempts of genocide on the same planet!" I ended my speech and left the Senate room.  
The end of Nute Gunray's rule has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! Hope ya enjoy! See ya later!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of battle for Naboo. I get HK-47, my forces destroy the droid army and Darth Maul escapes to the power plant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter fifteen  
When Anakin saw Naboo for the first time, he almost went unconscious. "I didn't know, that there can be so much green on a planet!" he said. His mother smiled. She wanted to help with retaking Naboo from Gunray's slimy hands.  
"My home world is a mixture of Naboo, Tatooine, Hoth and Malachor V." the merchant said. Master Windu chatted with Grand master Yoda. But they stopped, when they heard this. Anakin frowned. He hated sand,but it seems, that it is everywhere.   
"Wait… what?!" the four Jedi asked. "There's a place called Valyria. Its inhabitants were messing with the Force and… the old, big and proud Valyria died in combined fire of fourteen vulcans and series of earthquakes. It happened centuries ago." the brave man answered.   
"And no more questions, please. I was there more than three weeks ago and I almost died. But I managed to survive for nine days there with my HK-85." he continued and ended the conversation.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
After the landing I, Qyburn and my padawans went to the Fury. HK-85 waited at the same point, where we left him. "Surprised statement: Master you really survived your trip to Coruscant! Do you want to call our forces?" the droid said. I laughed.  
"No, we still have time to wait. And had you read the newest article from Tatooine?" I asked. "Query: And should I, master?" HK countered. "If you want to die because of too much sarcasm, than do it." I answered. This shut HK's mouth.   
My holo transmitter beeped. "Yes? What is it?!" I asked. Cipher Nine looked at me. "I am back my lord. And I got the deactivated HK-47 with me." the Chiss spy answered. "When you'll hear my mark, start unloading troopers." I said. Cipher Nine nodded and ended the transmission. I have a hour to start my guerilla attack.   
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Pierce waited for a hour, when he saw the holoprojector springing alive. "Admiral Pierce, the time has begun. Launch the attack on droids activated and being activated on Naboo." Darth Wrath said dramatically. "Yes, my lord! MARK!" Pierce called. Cipher Nine sent the message to the rest of fleet.   
The alarm screamed. All soldiers rushed to their positions. They trained it before. Even B1s can't do this faster. The CIS and Imperial troop transports started unloading soldiers, while TIEs, YTs, some Y-wings and Z-95 Headhunters supported them.   
Cipher Nine joined the soldiers because of HK-47's reincarnation. He grabbed the shut down body of the famous droid assassin. Vette helped the Chiss with it. "Here you are! Vette, Cipher go back. This would be dangerous." the Sith said. "I forgot about the beauty of this planet." Vette answered, as she looked around.   
Darth Wrath kneeled and found the switch. "It's time to bring him back." he said. The hiding Sith turned the droid on and... for two seconds nothing happened. "I must call this a…" Darth Wrath started to say, but suddenly the eyes of HK-47 reddened.   
"Query: Where am I?" HK-47 asked. "You're on Naboo. And I brought you back to life." the Sith answered. "Welcome back HK-47. Do you remember anyone of us?" Cipher Nine said. "Surprised statement: Cipher Nine, the best spy of the Empire?" the old droid asked. "Yes. And with Emperor's Wrath. He's now known as Darth Wrath. He turned you on." Cipher Nine answered.  
\-------------line break---------------line break------------line break-----  
Padmé was just twenty meters from the secret enter to the Theed, when she heard a strange noise. She looked up and saw a strange ship. "Is that the merchant's ship?" she asked. "No, it isn't his ship. This is a troop transport. He owns a fighter." Mace Windu answered.   
"Hmm. The ship type remember we can, if in the we archives search." Yoda said. "Let's go! If we stay here and gossip like old granny, we lose our planet." captain Panaka interrupted. They listened to him and went into the secret tunnel.   
Ten minutes later she, her Jedi guardians, Anakin, his mother and Oilé were in the hangar. B1s were occupied by something and died one by one. "What's happening here?!" Padmé asked. "To find out we need." Yoda answered. When he said that, they heard a noise. "Request: Die, pathetic pipes!" shouted two droids.   
Those droids were rusty colored and had crimson eyes. One of them held a E-5 blaster rifle and the second held a better weapon. Behind them was the merchant with his blaster pistols. And there were also that three boys and Qyburn. "Sorry about the delay! I just needed to repair the second HK droid I found." he shouted.  
The big doors opened and a robed figure went in. "Anakin, hide!" the merchant continued. "Request: Die, Meatbag!" the droids shouted at the now revealed zabrak. "Go to the throne room! We'll kill the Sith!" Qui-Gon said. "We stay with you." the merchant and his comrades answered.   
\-------------line break---------------line break------------line break-----  
Meanwhile the Gungan army was losing ground. But something happened. Fighters screamed and fired from their cannons. And thousands of soldiers marched and fired to the backs of B1s.   
"Wesa got reinforcements! Wesa saved!" cheered the Gungans. The attack of battle droids was repelled. Captain Tarpals looked in disbelief. He gulped, when he saw the flag. It reminded him something from history.   
"Stop! Wesa not saved." the Gungan captain shouted. His comrades immediately stopped And looked at him. "Dat's the flag of the Sith Empire." Tarpals announced. The Imp army quickly left the battlefield. And now, Gungan cheered again.   
\-------------line break---------------line break------------line break-----  
I touched my lightsaber to warn Darth Maul, that I am dangerous. The zabrak gulped and ignited his dual lightsaber. The Jedi followed suit. I heard a strange noise.   
I turned And saw Anakin's N-1 fighter leaving. Qyburn grabbed his laser penetrator (he called it by this name). My padawans did the same move. HKs readied their blasters. I ignited mine lightsaber.   
"Hello there!" I said, when I did it. The zabrak looked at the crimson color with shock. "You traitor! Why you joined them?!" Darth Maul shouted. "I am NOT a Sith! My father gave me this And I learned to fight with it." I countered.   
I looked out of the hangar. Ha! My forces destroyed the droids. I blocked Maul's try to kill me without even looking. I felt his anger and fear. Darth Maul rushed away to the power plant near the hangar. I and my padawans followed him instantly. This is going to be really bad for Darth Maul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A other chapter done! Hope ya enjoy! See ya later!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle of Naboo part 2: I defeat Darth Maul, my padawans troll the Jedi, Cipher takes Gunray into custody, Padmé make a treaty with the CIS and I reveal myself as the REAL leader of the CIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter sixteen  
Benjen looked at his master. He moved faster, than before. Even the zabrak had hard time. But not in the spectating way. He got injured for ten times in eight seconds. Renly and Victarion overrode the door control panel.  
The Jedi started to melt the door with their lightsabers. Renly fired from his gun. Darth Wrath took it as a signal to kill the zabrak quickly. He attacked with a growing fury. The zabrak Sith missed a blow, than another and he died after two more blows definitely.  
The masked Sith turned off his lightsaber and played, that he's tired. Benjen, Victarion and Renly did the same, but with a bit of surprise. Just in time. Qui-Gon rushed in first. Than Mace Windu with Obi-Wan. Yoda went in last.  
"Hey! I did it! With the help of that cannons." Darth Wrath called and grabbed the dead body (or what was left) with ease. All of the Jedi turned pale.  
A seemingly low skilled merchant killed a very dangerous Sith with a dual lightsaber. But they didn't know, that he can do even more things. Like crafting swords from nothing.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Padmé went to the throne room surrounded by B1s. Those walking pipes angered her with that seemingly endless "Roger,Roger!" Captain Panaka and the five men, that went with them were confused.  
Suddenly, a lone N-1 fighter rushed back to the hangar. She looked at the cockpit. There was a boy. Anakin! Panaka's face showed the same recognizing gesture.  
The big doors opened. They were touched by B1s, but something went wrong. The droids turned off. She grabbed one of E-5s and rushed in. Gunray tried to escape by the second entry. He was met by angry Sabé and the rest of her small force. He closed that door.  
"And now, viceroy, we discuss the new treaty." Padmé called. Gunray laughed and opened the secret door. He turned pale. Suddenly, ten Talz, one Twi'lek and a human with a Chiss rushed in. They got a CIS symbol on their clothes.  
"No! No! No! No! No! Sidious! You didn't tell me about this!" Gunray shouted. The Chiss kicked him to the chest. Padmé went to the closed door and opened it. The Nubian force met the CIS agents and soldiers. The Chiss spoke first.  
"Friends! Our forces destroyed the TF ships and majority of droids here. If you don't tell the Senate about this, we'll help you to recover from the blockade." he said with a surprisingly nice voice.  
She was shocked at first, but Panaka touched his blaster. "No need of this. We don't want a bloodshed after the battle." the Chiss man continued. "OK, you got the deal." Padmé answered.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Anakin jumped out of his fighter. He saw his mother behind some boxes. She looked at him shocked. "Anakin-Skywalker-what-did-you-thought?!" Shmi shouted. He tried to say something, when from the opened door went the merchant, the Jedi, the boys and Qyburn.  
His savior had the body of that Sith in his hands. "He is dead. I'll give him a funeral. And he was a good fighter too." the merchant announced. Anakin went to R2. The droid whistled a bit nervous. "What is it, buddy?" Anakin asked. R2 beeped. "Aha. He's nervous, because of HKs." Qyburn answered.  
Anakin looked nervous. Qyburn understands the astromech language! He turned and saw Padmé with her small force. They had Nute Gunray. And for a split second Anakin saw a blue skin and red eyes. He shivered. That thing was a demon!  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I put the dead Sith to the ground. The small Nubian force went to greet with the Jedi. Ah, what a cliché. Cipher went with them. Obi-Wan touched his lightsaber, but my Chiss spy saw it. "Don't touch it, please! I am here to discuss a support treaty with them. They need to recover from the blockade. Our aerial forces helped the Gungans and I sent Gunray unconscious. See? I mean no harm to Naboo." he said.  
"You! You gave the order to attack mine ship!" I snapped. Cipher understood this. "That was necessary. You flown in areas, that are now abandoned to the Republic." he answered. I gulped. "I-I didn't know this! It happened too fast to change my route." I said.  
Cipher frowned. "And if we announce this two days before we do it, the Republic will attack us." he countered. I ended the conversation, when I grabbed Darth Maul's body. And I went to the place, where I prepared the burial fire.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
The CIS and Gungan leaders stood at the stage. Obi-Wan was angry, that his target is under the Nubian peace laws now. Qui-Gon sent him a warning look. Obi-Wan understood. Anakin got a medal, that Darth Wrath created.It read: the youngest hero of Naboo.  
Shmi was proud of her son. Boss Nass held the Nubian symbol of peace together with Cipher Nine. 'I never felt like this. Proud and nervous at the same time. It's a good feeling!' Renly thought.  
The celebrations went for another two hours, when Padmé stood up and silenced the crowd. "I must say you something. We won the battle, thanks to our Gungan friends. And they won, thanks to the fast and deadly CIS fleet. CIS wants to help us with our situation. I signed their help treaty. We can trust them! Their leader seized Nute Gunray and holds him in custody." she said.  
Half of the crowd cheered and the other didn't. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan prepared their lightsabers. "That's not good!" muttered Renly. Benjen and Victarion nodded. The uncheering part moved forward. "We want a king! We want a king!" they shouted.  
Suddenly, a strange march echoed in the streets. Two rusty droids with blasters and two men in tatooinish clothes went through the main street. But another strange thing happened. Cipher Nine stood in attention as did Pierce.  
And one man from the duo went to one of the smaller streets. Ten seconds later Darth Wrath was in his basic clothes, but without the hood on. On his black armor shined a red CIS symbol.  
Obi-Wan and master Windu ignited their lightsabers. Qui-Gon and Yoda followed suit. "My lord! Beware!" shouted Pierce. Darth Wrath took attention. "Don't worry! I am not a Sith! I just made my clothes in the similar way!" he announced.  
The Jedi turned off their lightsabers and sat back down. "He played the whole time a merchant, but he's the CIS leader." master Windu said. "His intentions against the Republic are not. He to destroy plans of the Sith wants." Yoda answered.  
And he was right at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! Hope ya enjoy! See ya later! And thanks for reading so far!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find in my keep fifteen ravens, save Darth Plagueis's soul, give him body, while ol' Palpy haves a little rage quit, count Dooku leaves the Jedi order, Tywin talks to Jaime and Cersei and archmaester Marwyn with the other maester ask me about Valyria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter seventeen  
I marched back to my keep. It was nice to see the walls of my home again. I turned off the holoprojections of my soldiers, that I installed. My bounty from the trip was Maul's lightsaber. Shmi decided to go with us. She was sick from the Coruscant.  
"This is better. No sandstorms, no repulsorcrafts and no TF droids. And I can find a house or a room for you." I said to Shmi. She looked at me. "I'll go with a room." the freed slave answered.  
Vette went to her and talked with her as a fellow freed slave. Vette even decided to help her with finding the room. I smiled at that. I went to my room. There were fifteen ravens waiting. I grabbed the messages from their legs.  
Most of them was from the Winterfell, two from the Mad king (or his family), three from Tywin, two from the Tyrells and one from the Citadel. I gave them to Qyburn. He wrote the answers and sent the ravens back.  
The Tyrells just wanted me to pay taxes. That's the usual thing. They must know, that I am not going to pay them. "Qyburn! Renly! Victarion! Benjen! Come here!" I shouted. They did as I said.  
"We're going to visit the Highgarden. And we'll be leaving tomorrow." I continued. They nodded. My holo transmitter beeped. I turned it on. It was ANOTHER Senate meeting. For my surprise, Palpy sat in the chancellor's seat.  
I gave him my knowing smirk and reached with the Force for his tin can. I did it secretly. I survived the meeting without being caught. Qyburn catched the can. I grabbed my lightsaber and opened it.  
A Force ghost emerged from the opening. "Thank you, for saving me from him." Darth Plagueis said. "You're welcome. Qyburn! Bring one of the HK-85 bodies, but not the original one!" I shouted.  
He rushed away and after ten minutes went back. "Here." my maester said. I opened the backside of the droid's head. "Go in, if you want a revenge." I stated and the Force ghost went in. I closed the droid's head.  
Darth Plagueis stood up. I gave him Maul's lightsaber. "Thank you…" he said. "Darth Wrath, formerly known as Emperor's Wrath." I answered. "... Darth Wrath. I heard about the CIS. It repelled my apprentice's invasion." the Force ghost with a body continued.  
"I am the leader of it. My second in command is for now Cipher Nine." I answered. Darth Plagueis nodded. "Qyburn! You have a new priority! Make a robotic body, that can act like a human or muun one." I said to my field engineer. He nodded and prepared our tour to Highgarden.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Darth Sidious checked his room once more. He killed ol' Valorum and got his position, but he lost the imprisoned soul of his former master. Than he remembered. "Fucking leader of the CIS! He's a hidden Force user! Freaking Sith lord!" he shouted and activated his lightsabers.  
He was destroying everything for ten minutes. That sudden revelation stopped him. If the leader of that CIS is a Sith, he'll try to intervene into his plans. He can't commit that!  
"I'll make from him a traitor, when the Clone Wars will begin. I still have ten years of planning this." Darth Sidious muttered. His holo transmitter beeped. He turned it on. An image of a HK droid showed.  
"Hello there, my apprentice!" the droid said. "No, no, no! How?!" the chancellor asked. "A lightsaber and a spare droid body." Darth Plagueis answered. And the transmission ended. 'This is NOT going to be good for me!' the Sith thought.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Grand master Yoda felt anger and fear somewhere on Coruscant. "The Sith lord on Coruscant is. To watch senators we must." he said. Master Windu nodded. "Obi-Wan, your trials are changed. You must prepare yourself to be a master. You will train and teach young Skywalker." master Windu stated to Obi-Wan.  
"I'll help him, if he don't know, how to teach something." Qui-Gon announced. Yoda agreed. "Masters! Master Dooku wants to talk with you!" shouted one of padawans. "Bring him here." master Mundi said.  
The old human went in. "Grand master, masters. I want to leave the order. If I stay here longer, I'll be consumed by the Dark Side. I chose to retire on my homeworld." Dooku announced.  
"To go, if you want, you can. To seek revenge, we don't want." Yoda answered. Dooku left the Council room. "I have a bad feeling about this." Qui-Gon said. "Me too. I felt a murder in the Force. And the feeling grew, when Dooku was here. He killed someone." master Windu answered.  
"Dooku in the last weeks strange was. The Dark Side almost consumed him got." Yoda agreed. "The CIS have a base near his homeworld. We can try to ask them to keep an eye on him. I think, that they will help." master Fisto said.  
The Council members agreed.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Tywin grabbed the Sith's answers. He will train Tyrion, even if he's not a Force-sensitive. But he take him, when he reaches his third nameday. Tywin was happy again. He got Brightroar and Tyrion won't get the Casterly Rock.  
And the Sith warned Tywin about Jaime. The boy wants to be a Kingsguard member. This statement surprised him. He went to Jaime's chamber. "Daddy! What are you doing here?" Jaime asked.  
"I just want to tell you, that Tyrion will go in two and half years to train with the Sith. This means, that you must stop dreaming about being Kingsguard member. You are the next lord Lannister." Tywin answered.  
Jaime looked sadly at his father. "No, Jaime. Don't cry! Men don't cry. If you become a Kingsguard member, you must give up your title and family. And king Aerys knows this. He'll try to wipe out us with this action. So, do NOT dream or ask about the Kingsguard." Tywin said.  
Cersei went in the room. "Cer, come here! I heard about you something REALLY bad. You are torturing little Tyrion. Why? Tell me. I won't be mad. But Tyrion will go after his third nameday to the Summerhall and I want to send him there in one piece." the Hand continued.  
"Yes, daddy. I'll stop torturing Tyrion." Cersei answered. "That's a good girl. And remember our words: Hear me roar! This means, that if someone attacks us, we'll counter like a lion. Lannisters aren't some proud kittens." Tywin said and left the room.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Archmaester Marwyn looked at his nemesis Qyburn and the Sith with his apprentices. They decided to go to the Citadel first. A wise move from them. Qyburn gave the maesters a gunpowder recipe. "This must stay a secret! The king will use it for killing, if he finds out. This is even a bit safer, than the Wildfire. This can explode only, if you put it in fire." he said.  
Archmaester got some lores from the Valyria as a gift from the Sith. Those were some missing pieces of the Valyrian history. And the rest of the lores was in the hands of Targaryens. That were dragon lores.  
It was simple, that they will get them, if they have dragon eggs. He heard about Rhaegar's dragon. He wanted to see the dragonling. "Archmaester Marwyn, the Citadel is magnificent like the Wall!" the young Stark announced.  
Archmaester's heart warmed a bit. The Northern boy likes the Citadel! "Yes, it is. And you should see the Valyria. I plan to go there for five more times. I want to free it and find as much artefacts as possible. Henry Kevin helped me there more, than even the Kingsguard can help the king to survive." the lord of Summerhall said.  
"How it looks like?" all maesters in the room tried to know. "Well, the sky is red, almost no oxygen to breathe, some stone towers, thousands of marble houses and stone pathways wide enough for four carts to ride side by side with ten inches of room. And there are hundreds of thousands of Stone men. But, if we repair the walls, no one of them won't be danger for the sailors. The walls are two times bigger, than the walls of the Harrenhal." the Sith answered.  
The maesters turned pale. This means, that the Sith are the only people there, that can survive in Valyria and save it. "King Tommen II survived there, thanks to loads of hiding spots and food with water." Darth Wrath stated and ended the conversation about the Valyria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! Hope ya enjoy! See ya later!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a lunch with the Mad king, Cipher gets some information for the Jedi and Anakin starts his training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter eighteen  
Eight days later I was back on my way to Summerhall. The taxes were just eight gold dragons to let it slide for four years. The queen of thorns tried to roast me, but I countered with my trip to Valyria. She immediately stopped her tries.  
I was almost in my city, when I saw the flag of the Mad king and his family. Luckily for me, Pierce and Vette were quick enough to hide the technical advancement. I even saw, that they were waiting for me.  
Ser Dayne waited at the part of the king's camp, that was nearest to my position. "He's back!" he shouted. I smiled. "See? I am back in four months! I visited the Citadel and Highgarden. But the Valyria is still the most magnificent thing I ever saw." I answered.  
Prince Rhaegar had his dragon on his shoulder. It was now the size of hatched Drogon. "My prince, what's the name of your dragon?" I asked. "His name is Aegar. And in two weeks time, dad wants to repair the Dragonpit." the prince answered.  
"Good luck than! I heard about building a second Wall. It never started. He forgot about it in a week." I said. Rhaegar turned pale. "Yes, it's true." I continued. The prince's expressions were now just hate and anger.  
"My prince! Do not feel these emotions! They lead to the Dark Side of the Force!" I shouted. Everybody turned to me. 'Well shit!' I thought. "You're back! Where had you been?!" demanded the Mad king  
"I was firstly in remnants of my Motherland. Secondly at the Citadel. And lastly paying taxes to the Tyrells." I answered. "Dad! I heard, that you say something and forget it in a week!" Rhaegar said.  
"My workers can repair the Dragonpit, if you want. They are the most skilled builders in the whole Westeros." I offered. The Mad king frowned. "Fine! You can do it! But don't wait for money!" he answered and ended the conversation.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Cipher Nine sneaked near Dooku's retirement house. It was bigger, than the Jedi thought it would be. He had no problem of sneaking into the house. Dooku burned a corpse in the big garden.  
The Chiss spy walked near the former Jedi. "...sorry brother, that it ended like this. But you didn't give me a second chance to tell you, that I left the Jedi. Let the Force guide you." he said. Cipher had it recorded in a given holocron.  
"I am now the Count of this place. But I didn't want it! I just needed a shelter and food." Dooku continued and slowly stood up. Cipher hid in the nearest bush. The Hand of the CIS's leader ended the recording and went out.  
He saw one of the faster pilots from his master's fleet. "Go to Coruscant. Give this to the Jedi Council. We are allies with them now. So, no idiotic maneuvers and no pubs!" Cipher said. "Roger that!" the pilot answered.  
Cipher went to his own TIE fighter and smiled. He liked this type of job. Thanks to Qyburn, these TIEs can fly long distances and even in hyperspace. The Chiss spy flown back to Dromund Kaas. He was needed in there.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Anakin was on his way to the training yard, when he saw a pilot. "What are you doing here?" the padawan asked. "I must bring this to Grand master." the pilot answered. "Oh, I am going in the same direction. He's in the training yard." Anakin said.  
"Than, lead the way, young one!" the pilot cheered. Ten minutes later they were in the training yard. Grand master Yoda meditated in the middle of it. "Master Yoda! There's a man, that wants to speak with you!" Anakin shouted.  
The old Jedi opened his eyes. "You expected have been. The holocron you give me." he said. Anakin watched the pilot. He gave Yoda a gold 'n' blue pyramid. "Tired you are! Rest in the guest chambers you can." Yoda stated. The pilot agreed.  
Obi-Wan went from the shadows. "Anakin, today we learn the first Form of lightsaber combat. It's called Kata and is the oldest one." his master said. Anakin was a bit excited. Obi-Wan smiled at him.  
They trained the Form for hours. Anakin did some mistakes with the holding of his lightsaber, but Obi-Wan corrected those mistakes. "You did it good for the first time." Obi-Wan announced.  
Anakin was happy, when he heard this. Master Yoda smiled at him. "To meditate you need learn." the old creature said. Anakin was confused. He tried to meditate before, but without success. "Meditation about patience is." Yoda exclaimed, like he was reading Anakin's thoughts.  
He tried to meditate. 'Hello there, Anakin! You can talk with me through meditation. I am not a Jedi, nor a Sith, but I can meditate too.' said the merchant in Anakin's head. 'How is that possible?!' Anakin thought.  
'Ah, that's simple. My predecessor was a well known Sith. I still can use the Force, but only when I meditate. Bye, Anakin! I must deal with a Mad man. See ya! Or hear ya later?! Never mind! Bye!' the CIS leader answered.  
Anakin opened his eyes. He slowly inhaled and exhaled. "Anakin! Are you OK?!" Obi-Wan asked. "Yes, I am fine, master." Anakin answered. "A talk I bet he had." Yoda said. Obi-Wan was shocked.  
"A what?!" Anakin's master asked. "I was talking with the CIS leader. He can use the Force, but only while meditating." Anakin answered. All masters, knights and padawans looked at him with shock in their eyes, except for Yoda.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I chatted with the king's family in the great hall. We had a lunch. Shmi is a good cook. I, Vette, Pierce, my padawans and Qyburn protested, but she had an iron will. I'll ask Anakin about his lessons later.  
Shmi is a fierce mother too. I bet, that she could even make Darth Maul nervous, if given the chance. Good things, the meditation and telepathy. I shared the funniest moments of my life as a Sith with the queen and some battles, that I fought in with Rhaegar and the Mad king.  
I even added the story of freeing Vette from slavery. The queen cried, when I ended. Two members from the Kingsguard were crying too. Yea, I could be a storyteller. I am also more dangerous than Littlefinger and Spider.  
The lunch was going better, than I thought. When it ended, the Mad king and Rhaegar wanted to see the training. I countered with a total shit. I and my padawans are tired. So, we can't train for now.  
Two hours later they finally left. I nodded to my soldiers. They immediately retrieved their blasters. Ah, I like trolling. Even my padawans, Vette and Pierce started to like it too. No one can blame me for it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! Hope ya enjoy! See ya later!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I report the status of my keep, Pierce and Vette have a wedding, Cipher caught Dooku through holo-cam system and Yoda with Obi-Wan discuss a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

. Chapter nineteen  
Ten days after the lunch with the Mad king I chose ten workers, that will repair the Dragonpit. They wanted the money and I said, that they'll get it. I prepared ten big sacks of gold. The rest of my workers finished the first ten floors high house.  
It was done, thanks to the iron frame and well hidden concrete. HK-85 and HK-47 trained with my soldiers. And no one of my human fighters died! Darth Plagueis watched the learning of my padawans and he even teached them, how to fight the Dark Side's attempts to capture their souls and wills.  
My little fief was simply prospering. The neighboring lords and sers were envious. They tried to rob from me or jail me. I countered with less cruel ways of defence. The Tyrells and Baratheons visited me to intervene.  
Pierce was always on padawan-searching trips. He returned mostly without a new soon to be Sith. Only five trips were successful. I got two boys and three girls. I have now eight padawans. Thank you  
I sometimes visited my city. The real name of it was the Imperial Center, but the nickname (and official name in the eyes of whole Planetos) was New Valyria. Most of the smallfolk in twelve miles radius went to it.  
Ten months of its existence and it's got almost 99 thousand inhabitants! All of them just wanted a better job, than others can offer. Part of them (that Pierce selected) joined the City watch or the army. And the rest worked in factories or shops.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Qyburn looked at the last parts of TIE silencer for his master. He instructed the workers, where to place the parts and how to paint it. They made the fighter in three days. Darth Wrath joined him in overlooking the final part of the ship crafting.  
"It's perfect. Qyburn, you could be a chef engineer!" the Sith announced. Qyburn smiled. "When do you want to try it?" the maester asked. "Maybe tomorrow afternoon. Or evening." Darth Wrath answered.  
Qyburn nodded. The color needed to dry first. The fighter needed a test drive and soon. "Well done, workers! You are dismissed for the rest of day!" Darth Wrath cheered. The workers went out of the factory with their promised money.  
\-------------line break---------------line break-------------line break-----  
8 years to the Robert's rebellion left and I have an army strong enough to destroy the armies of the whole Westeros (Night watch and Wildlings included) and turn the Stone men into ashes!   
My soldiers have 9 years of compulsory military service. I have loads of ranged infantry, hundred fighter pilots, fifty scouts and ten tank pilots (AT-AT's of course). But stop talking about soldiers!   
Benjen was in his last year of training. He decided to stay at my side and help with training of the padawans. Darth Plagueis wanted to look after his former apprentice. I sent him to Cipher. The Chiss spy was elected as the CIS representative in the Senate.  
I also dodged some arranged weddings from that envious neighbors. They tried to wed me by force, but I said no. My neighbors after it attacked me with all of their soldiers. I defended my fief and all of my soldiers with ease.  
Qyburn started with rebuilding the Summerhall from inside. So, no one could see the concrete and durasteel for now. He even crafted the transparisteel. The stronger material quickly replaced glass.  
Vette sometimes marched in my city. She controlled all shadows, houses and walls in there to find Varys's little birds. She found them, when they tried to send to Varys a message about my technology advancement.  
Pierce liked his post as a mayor of the city and an admiral. He had a wedding with Vette. It was the nicest wedding in the whole Westeros. The Tyrells were present at it. Even Tywin came with his kids.   
It was funny, the sight of Jaime and Cersei, that looked like, they were enjoying this. Vette had her holo disguise. My HKs too and they were really annoyed. Qyburn was secretly filming it with his holocron.   
And no one noticed it.  
\-------------line break---------------line break-------------line break-----  
Cipher Nine and Darth Plagueis went to their platform in the Senate room. They got some news from Darth Wrath. Darth Sidious looked at Cipher. "And what news do you have?" the Sith chancellor asked.  
"Admiral of our fleet is married. His wife is a Twi'lek named Vette." the Chiss answered. The Senate went loud with farewells for the newly married. Darth Sidious visibly grinned in the 'I don't give a Bantha shit!' way.  
"Senators! Nute Gunray is gone! Somebody helped him to escape!" shouted one of prison guards, that rushed inside. Senators made mostly angry answers. Cipher touched his datapad.   
He got the access to the security cameras in two minutes. The prison cameras showed an old looking person. 'Dooku!' Cipher thought. When the man spoke, his thought showed to be right.   
"Was there anyone? I mean in Gunray's quarters. Somebody visited him?" the Chiss asked. "Yes, there was an old man. Why do you ask, senator?" the guard said. "I know some types of infiltration methods. And I am looking at the holo footage now." Cipher answered.   
The senators debated loudly again. An old man helped one of the worst terrorists in the Galaxy to escape! "QUIET!" chancellor's aide shouted. "I'll try to find Gunray. He could be hiding in one of his bases." Palpatine said.  
'If you find him, than I am a Rakghoul!' Cipher thought. The meeting went for another two hours, until it ended. Cipher and Darth Plagueis were happy, that they are out of the Senate room.  
\-------------line break---------------line break-------------line break-----  
Master Yoda meditated with Obi-Wan and Anakin. They felt more balance in the Force. And Anakin seemed to talk with the CIS leader again. Yoda searched for strange things through the Force.  
Anakin jumped, as he was bitten by a Rakghoul. "Young Skywalker what you find did?" Yoda asked. "I heard about Dooku freeing Nute Gunray." the padawan answered. Yoda's feelings towards his former apprentice went much colder.  
"Dooku traitor is now. To find him and stop him we need." Yoda announced. "Yes, we need to find him, but only that Chiss leader of CIS can do it." Obi-Wan answered with disgust. Anakin nodded at this.  
Master Windu went in. "Master Windu, the CIS senator contact will you? To spy on Dooku we need again." Yoda said. "Why? Is he that old man, that helped Gunray to escape? If he is, the Senate will end him." master Windy answered.   
Yoda looked at Anakin. "Young Skywalker to tell master Windu about Dooku you should." the old Jedi said. "The CIS leader told me, that someone called Cipher 9 got the information thanks to the security cameras." Anakin announced.  
The Jedi masters turned pale. "No, this can't be… Cipher Nine is thousands of years dead. He can be toying with us." Obi-Wan said. "The legendary spy he could be. Cipher Nine a Chiss too was." Yoda answered the untold question.  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan announced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter done! Hope ya enjoy! See ya later! And chapter 20 will be the last chapter of this part one.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am defending my keep, Qyburn and Vette discuss about the saved Targs with a medical droid, I fight with Robert and I say my thing about the White walkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: usual one

Chapter twenty  
I looked at the big army near my keep. Robert Baratheon tried to get me in his army, but I refused. He got angry and called me a Targ loyalist. Ned listened to Benjen, that I and my army don't participate.  
But, Robert is a stubborn man. Even Ned's warning didn't have much effect. I waited for the right moment to counterattack. He was a king now. Tywin attacked the King's Landing and fled back to the Rock.  
His forces now marched to help me. Ha! Robert forgot about the other danger. Benjen, Renly and Victarion stood at my side. Pierce prepared one of Qyburn's thermal detonators. Benjen saw a movement in the camp.  
"Thank Gods, Ned!" my former apprentice said. I looked at the camp and saw the Stark part of army leaving. Young Eddard saved lives of thousands by this action. Good and smart boy. My army cheered.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Robert I Baratheon was angry. Ned and Northern army left him just, because of Ned's brother. Jon Arryn warned him, that this would come, if he attacks the Summerhall. "Stannis! Come here!" the king shouted.  
"What is it brother?" Stannis asked. "Attack the keep from the north. I'll attack from the south. They can't resist much longer." Robert answered. Stannis gave him one of his rare smiles. "No, they won't after this attack." the king's brother said.  
"We'll attack when the hour of owl begins." Robert announced. 'This time, I'll win.' the king thought and went to the main tent with a huge smile on his face. He will avenge Lyanna by killing all of the dragon's helpers.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
Vette, Shmi and Qyburn went to the guests' quarters. There were a still sad Viserys (the Mountain killed his dragon), baby Daenerys, slowly recovering queen Rhaella and ser Willem Darry.  
Four 2-1Bs, HK-85 and ten human guards secured them. "The new king is planning something. We don't know, what it is, but it can be a night attack. 2-1B! What's the status of the queen? And of the baby?" Qyburn said.  
"The queen must rest for another week and she's reacting well to our treatment. And the baby is a healthy girl, but we need a wet nurse." The doctor droid with a datapad answered. "Is a Twi'lek breast milk good for a human?" Vette asked.  
"Yes, it is, but not for too much long periods of time. You have the luck of the short time, lady Vette." 2-1B answered. Suddenly a holo transmitter beeped. Qyburn turned it on. "Yes, my lord?" he asked. "My spy has found out, that Robert wants to do a night attack from two sides. We must use blasters to repel it." Darth Wrath answered.  
"This is NOT good." the guards shouted in unison. "You're right. We have reinforcements on the way. Tywin is just hours from our position." the Sith said and ended the transmission. Viserys and poor old Willem gasped, when they saw the transmission and the droids.  
The holo transmitter beeped again. "We have found the dragonling of the queen and the last two eggs. We'll be back in a hour." the worker squad leader said. "Good. Go to the guest room." Qyburn answered and turned it off.  
\-------------line break----------------line break------------line break-----  
I saw a white flag. "You admit, that you lost?" I asked Robert. "No, I am giving you a last chance to surrender." the king answered. "If I came out, you'll kill all of us. I know this. Do not fool me. This makes me remember, that I DO NOT participate in wars, until I am provoked. And you provoked me with killing prince Rhaegar. He married Lyanna and I was at their wedding. They chose me as godfather for their children." I countered.  
He turned pale and than red. The truth enraged him. "And she wasn't forced to marry him." I continued. Jon Arryn joined the talk. "I can see, that he is telling truth, my king." the new Hand said.  
Robert seemed to be on edge of a rage quit. "Soldiers, be ready!" I shouted. My soldiers saluted. Robert threw the flag away. "Attack! Kill the traitors!" he shouted. Jon went to his waiting men.  
He told them something and they marched back to the Vale. "Mortars, advance!" I screamed. The three mortars opened fire, when Robert rushed to my keep. Explosion killed some of Robert's soldiers and two times more were wounded.  
"Brother! You chose a death instead of peace!" Renly shouted. "You are NOT my brother!" Robert answered. All of my former apprentices were waiting for my mark with their padawans on the walls.  
Almost hundred lightsabers sprung to life. Benjen's had a nice green color. Victarion's was blue and Renly's gold. There were crimson, another green, blue, gold and some purple lightsabers. "Hello there!" I shouted.  
All of my Siths got the mark. We jumped from the walls and rushed in Robert's direction. The attackers stopped. "They're just some infantry shit with glowing swords! Attack!" Robert announced.  
His army rushed to meet us. We cut deeply in the front line. Their morale quickly faded, when they saw lightsabers simply cutting men in armor like a butter. Stannis did a good move. He kicked one of light cavalry members from his horse and rode from the slaughter.  
"Stannis! You freakin' bastard! Come back!" Robert shouted. He gulped, when he saw the crimson 'n' gold banner. We cheered. Tywin came in the right time. At the time, we got hundreds of captives.  
We turned to face the remaining forces. I chose Robert. The king gulped again. He swung his hammer. I simply dodged. We 'danced' like this for two more minutes. He was already tired. I blocked his hammer with my lightsaber.  
He tried to kill me with his iron battle stick. I cut it in halves. He turned pale, when I stabbed him in his heart. All of the survivors dropped their weapons. "Get all unoccupied 2-1Bs here! The wounded soldiers must be healed!" I shouted as I turned off my lightsaber.  
\---------------------------------1 month later----------------------------------  
I stared at my Small council. Tywin was my Hand, Jon Arryn was master of Law, Varys got his position of Spider, Pierce had his admiral position, Qyburn was my Grand maester, ser Selmy agreed to be my Kingsguard leader and Mace Tyrell got the master of Coin position.  
I was elected by Tywin, Jon Arryn, Doran Martell and Ned to be a king. I made some wise decisions at the start. The whole Westeros knew, that I gave a sanctuary to the pregnant former queen.  
High septon agreed to my decisions too. Now is time to spread my technology advance to the whole Westeros. I nodded to Pierce. "We must discuss the Wildlings now. My scouts found, that the Night King is still alive. We must grant the Wildlings the Gift to have them secured from the White walkers. They can aid the Night watch." I said.  
"And, if we don't do this, we could face more than 125 thousand Wights. Varys, had you found my godson?" I continued. "Yes, my lord. He is secured at Winterfell. Lord Stark is acting like an overprotective rooster, when my little bird asked about the boy." Varys answered.  
"Good. The meeting ends now. We will meet tomorrow again." I said and ended the meeting.  
\----------------------------END OF PART ONE-----------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another story done! Hope ya enjoyed this! Stay tuned for part two! See ya later!


End file.
